No More Insecurities
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Johnny now knows that Tala is all his but now Kai and Miguel are having trouble getting together even with intervention! oh boy... summary change!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey, everyone! This is a TalaxJohnny and KaixMiguel. I'm going to put this as a KaixMiguel because its about getting them together where as Tala and Johnny already together.

As for the Johnny and Tala pairing? I think its adorable! So my chapter story will have my favorite couples cause I've been wanting to do a Johnny/Tala for a long time. Hope you enjoy-

Johnny: Just get on with it already!!

Spencer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

"You have got to be kidding me," Enrique whispered, looking through the library doors at a certain mahogany redhead and a tall blonde Russian. Johnny was repeating what Spencer was saying, albeit slowly and unsurely. Spencer was nodding but from time to time he shook his head and corrected Johnny.

"What are you doing, Enrique?" Oliver asked. Enrique covered his hands to keep from calling out so he didn't alert Spencer and Johnny.

"Shh!" Enrique said. "I think this is Johnny's mystery boyfriend!"

"Who, Spencer?" Oliver asked. "I highly doubt that."

"Why do you doubt it?" Enrique asked.

"Because Spencer's dating Hiro and you know how loyal Russians are," Oliver said. "I was talking about friendships, not teams, Enrique." He added, knowing Enrique was going to comment about Kai switching teams.

"Then he has to be Russian," Enrique declared. "Why else would Johnny be trying to learn Russian?"

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh, good evening, Johnny," Oliver said pleasantly, contrasting Johnny's I-want-to-kill-you-right-now-so-give-me-a-reason-not-to voice. "We were just talking."

"Well I figure that much out but about what?" Johnny asked, his left eye twitching.

"Well-"

"We want to know who you're dating!" Enrique burst.

"'We'?" Oliver asked quietly, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Well, me but-"

"Tala,"

"What?" Enrique asked, not sure if he heard Johnny right.

"You heard me. I'm dating Tala," Johnny said, starting to get annoyed. "Was it so big a deal you couldn't ask me and I thought I told you, Oliver?"

"Enrique was scared of your wrath so he said 'we' instead of 'I.' Then again, I never told him I knew…" Oliver said thoughtfully.

"So why are you learning Russian?" Enrique asked.

"Tala's birthday is coming up," Johnny said, a light blush covering his cheeks. "I at least want to be able to say 'I love you' and 'happy birthday' in Russian."

"Couldn't you just look it up on the internet or something?" Enrique asked. "You've been in here everyday these few weeks and then some." Johnny's blush darkened.

"He wanted to make it a bigger surprise and be able to converse with Tala in Russian," Spencer filled in for him. "Tala likes being able to talk with Johnny in languages like Italian and French but he isn't completely fluent in those languages like we are. Imagine how happy it would make him to hear Johnny talking almost fluently in his native tongue."

"Wow…deep," Enrique said.

"Almost fluently?" Johnny muttered.

"There is no way a months worth of lessons today and the four days until Tala's birthday are going to give you the time to speak fluently," Spencer said. "Besides, you'll have the time to brush up on the finer points when you're living with us in Russia."

"You're moving?" Oliver frowned. "You didn't mention that, Johnny."

"I was planning too…later…" Johnny said. "Look, it's not final and I didn't want to go around preaching that I'm moving to Russia if it wasn't going to happen. So can you two go so I can get on with my lesson? I only have four days and fifteen minutes until Spencer and I have to go back."

"Alright," Oliver said. "Spencer, will you tell Bryan to call me when you get home? He hasn't called lately and I'm getting a bit worried…"

"He'll call you," Spencer smirked. "Things are just a bit hectic because he wants to know what Tala wants for his birthday and the lord knows Tala can be stubborn when he doesn't want to say something."

"And that something would be not knowing what he wants for his birthday," Johnny said. "He wouldn't even tell me."

"He wouldn't even tell Kai," Spencer reminded him. Johnny grumbled upon hearing the enigma's name. Even though Tala had tried, Johnny and Kai still couldn't be together to long. It would break out in some odd irrational fight and when questioned about it, neither would remember how it was started.

"Well, we'll catch you two later," Enrique said. "Bryan?"

"We're dating," Oliver shrugged climbing the stairs.

"Oh that's nice- dating?! Oliver, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Enrique whined, following his best friend up.

"Gee, I wonder why," Johnny said sarcastically then he sighed. "Why does just about everything in Tala's life have to do with Kai?"

"You don't have to do with Kai," Spencer reminded him.

"I know but everything else. Cooking, cleaning, opinions…everything," Johnny sighed again.

"Well, Kai taught Tala how to cook, and thank goodness that he did," Spencer said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hold up, Kai can cook?"

"It's not something he likes to broadcast," Spencer said. "As for cleaning…Kai just tells him what to do. In the abbey, it was always him and Kai. Never Tala and I or Tala and Ian. When Kai left, it was Tala and Bryan."

"Yeah but…"

"But what?" Johnny didn't answer. "Oh, I see, you're worried that Kai might take Tala away from you."

"Yeah…" Spencer laid a hand on his shoulder and Johnny looked up.

"Kai respects you- even if he doesn't show it. He respects Tala's decision in choosing you. The truth is Kai is very much in love with someone but that person doesn't know it," Spencer said. "He doesn't mean to and I'm sure you don't realize but he lets his frustrations out when he's yelling with you."

"So I'm kind of a stress reliever for him," Johnny sneered. "I think I can live with that. So how do you say 'shut up Kai' in Russian?" Spencer laughed and shook his head.

"We're home," Spencer announced, opening the door for Johnny who muttered a barely audible "Thanks." Tala grinned and swept Johnny into his arms, spinning him around several times. Johnny snuggled into the crook of his neck, one hand clinging to the older boy's shoulder and the other his chest. Tala looked at Spencer for an explanation of his boyfriend's uncharacteristic behavior.

"He's worried that he's going to lose you to Kai," Spencer spoke. Tala nodded, looking down at the petite body in his arms. He carried him to the bedroom.

"Hey…" Tala said, keeping Johnny on his lap and he turned him so they were looking at each other.

"I love you," Johnny said, pulling Tala into a tight hug.

"I love you too," Tala said. "What made you think I didn't?"

"I never said-"

"Johnny," Tala said sternly. "Something made you doubt my feelings. Tell me what it is. Don't tell me it's…it is, isn't it?"

"Sorry?" Johnny said, not sure who he was talking about.

"Kai," Tala growled. "Johnny I do not, will never, have feelings for him that are any different then I would feel like if I had a brother. That's all he is. He is a brother and nothing more." Johnny nodded, not wanting to tell Tala that it was those brotherly feelings that made him feel left out in the first place.

Tala hugged Johnny tighter, gently kissing his forehead. He ran his fingers through Johnny's hair and then he remembered something that could help put Johnny's mind, Kai and Miguel's hands together, and people's (Bryan's) mind to rest about his upcoming birthday.

Flashback: Two weeks ago

"He okay, Kai?" Tala asked, seeing the Spaniard Miguel lying on his lap, unconscious.

"I hope so…" Kai said, biting his lip.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Some rogue blader interrupted his beybattle with Claude and this happened. Rei took Claude to calm him down and then he told me to get Miguel checked out…" Kai said.

"Did you catch the kid?" Tala asked, noting how Kai's fingers threaded easily in and out of Miguel's hair.

"I never knew Matilda could fire her beyblade off a tree, a log that just happened to be floating in the lake, off a lamp post, and at a guy's face," Kai said, smiling. "People don't give her that much credit but she could easily be the best female blader."

End Flashback

"Hey, there are two people who want to get together but don't have the guts to do it. You wanna help me?" Tala asked.

"Who is it?" Johnny asked, sitting up straight.

"Miguel…"

"And?"

"Kai,"

Me: So wanna tell me how it was?

Johnny: She asks that you please review...and what's up with me acting like a freakin' damsel in distress?! I am not a girl!

Tala: (raises eyebrows) Now there's something I'd wanna see.

Johnny: (blushes) Perv. Bryan, Tala's ready to tell you what he wants for his birthday!

Tala: No I'm not! (Runs from Bryan who is holding a notepad and pen)

Me: (sweatdrop) Kai and Miguel will be in the next chapter and not just in a flashback or merely being mentioned... I promise


	2. Something Like Revealing Secrets

me: T'was gonna update this sooner but got in trouble (still in high school and livin with my parents here) so sorry about that.

Also: This was supposed to be rated T originally just to be safe but I accidentally rated it Kplus so sorry for the confusion. Kai and Miguel are in this chapter!

Rei: But I'm not...I'm only mentioned... pouts

Kai: She doesn't own Beyblade

* * *

"Thanks Kai," Miguel smiled as he accepted the bag of candy and tea from him. "You really didn't need to do all this." Kai blushed, avoiding looking at Miguel.

"Yeah, well…I wanted to," Kai said honestly. Miguel poked his cheek, causing Kai to look up, startled.

"You wanna take a walk?" Miguel suggested.

"Sure but…" Kai said.

"But what?"

"You don't have a shirt on," Kai said, revealing and reminding himself just why he wasn't looking at the gorgeous Spaniard. Why did Miguel have to be so darn sexy?! It really should be illegal, especially for the sake of Kai.

"Oh, right," Miguel said, red tainting his cheeks. "How about you come inside and I'll grab a shirt?" Kai nodded, closing the door behind him. Once inside and making sure Miguel was out of the room, Kai dabbed his nose with a tissue to make sure he didn't get a nose bleed. Nothing. He was clear. Miguel came out and Kai stuffed the tissue in the garbage can.

"Ready to go?" Kai asked. Miguel nodded.

"Claude, Aaron, I'm going out!" Miguel shouted.

"You'd better not be thinking of going by-"Aaron shouted.

"Kai's coming too!"

"Have fun then!" Claude shouted.

"We will!" Kai said.

"Hey Kai, you wanna keep him overnight?" Aaron asked, carrying a glass.

"Aaron!" both boys blushed and Miguel pushed Kai out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

"I just meant that Miguel could stay overnight at the dojo," Aaron said, smirking. "I wonder what they're thinking about."

"With your mind, Aaron, it's a wonder how you manage to pull an innocent defense," Claude sighed. "Where's Matilda?"

"She's been gone for quite awhile," Aaron shrugged.

"Sorry about that," Miguel apologized. "He's rather…"

"Crude?" Kai suggested. "Perverted?"

"Both," Miguel said, sighing. "How do you know how to word what I'm trying to say?"

"Tala," said Kai rather bluntly.

"Tal…la?" Miguel asked.

"His words are incoherent in the morning," Kai said. "They don't usually let me leave the house unless Johnny's there, which he normally is."

"Johnny?" Miguel questioned. "He's from the Majestics, right? Why would he be over your house?"

"He's dating Tala," Kai sighed.

"You jealous?"

"No, just a little frustrated, ya know? I guess I'm still used to paying attention to only me and the Blitzkrieg Boys," Kai said. "I'm not used to him having to pay attention to other people…let alone have a social life." Miguel chuckled, putting a hand over Kai's shoulder.

"Where do you wanna go? I'm pretty sure there's more to the story then that," Miguel said, his blue eyes glistening as they caught the sunlight. Kai nodded and grabbed Miguel's hand, jogging at a pace where Miguel could keep up and pretend to play a game of chase with him as well.

"They don't look like they need any help, Tala," Johnny said.

"Oh trust me Johnny, they do," Tala said. "They hang all over each other but they're still dancing- that's it!"

"What?" Johnny frowned.

"We'll sign them up for dance lessons! After all, wasn't your father saying I at least needed to know how to dance for your upcoming ball or whatever that thing is?" Tala grinned wolfishly.

"Masquerade," Johnny muttered. "And just several minutes ago, you were still against that."

"Changed my mind," Tala smirked, pulling Johnny flush up against him. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Johnny pretended to think but that process was interrupted when Tala decided to take his "thanks." He licked Johnny's lips making the younger boy moan, gripping on the older boy's shirt Johnny closed his eyes. Tala smirked. His kisses still had the same effect on Johnny as they did when they had first kissed.

"Tala…" Johnny said softly when Tala pulled away. Tala leaned against a tree trunk and pulled Johnny with him, letting the younger rest on his chest.

"So, how do we sign them up for dance class?" Tala asked.

"'Them'?" Johnny repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"And us," Tala pouted. Johnny grinned.

"That's my wolf," he said happily.

"So what's this about you and Tala?" Miguel asked. "I mean, when I first saw you two at the tournament, I thought you were a couple."

"That's what a lot of people thought…" Kai sighed. "We're actually distantly related."

"How so?" Miguel asked.

"A few generations back so many hundred years ago," Kai said. "We were going through our family history at the abbey because Ian hacked into the computer and he found that tad bit of information."

"Ian?" Miguel questioned. "But isn't he the youngest?"

"Yep," Kai nodded. "But the kid's got enough brains to outsmart Bryan and Oliver."

"Odd choice of people…" Miguel commented. "What did he do?"

"He blackmailed both of them and got away unscathed until Tala stepped in," Kai chuckled. "Ian won't raise a hand against Tala unless he's being a total idiot…"

"Sounds like Tala's in control there," Miguel mused.

"It's always been like that…" Kai sighed, smiling slightly.

"You really look up to Tala, don't you?"

"No one's really put it like that before…" Kai contemplated. "In that sense… yeah, he's my hero. My very own hero…That sounds odd, coming from me. I'm sorry; I'm burdening you with all of this…"

"Not at all, I enjoy hearing you talk," Miguel said, "I don't hear you talk much except for in Russian and I can't understand that."

"Maybe I could teach you something sometime then. Since you know, you wanna know what I'm saying…" Kai said. "Why is it so interesting to hear me speak?"

"Because I like your voice," Miguel said simply. Kai nodded, a smile playing on his lips. They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"It's getting late," Kai said, realizing that they had fallen asleep and that the sun was close to setting.

"That it is," Miguel yawned, stretching. "I'll walk you home."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Miguel said, offering Kai a hand up. Kai took it and bit his lip to keep from frowning when Miguel let go of his hand. Miguel smiled at him and Kai fell into pace with Miguel.

"What…is Tala doing?" Bryan asked Johnny, his eyebrow twitching.

"You mean before or after the abnormal fact he's willing to take a dance class?" Johnny asked.

"Before,"

"He wants to get Kai and Miguel together and he thinks dancing will do it,"

"After?"

"He's devising a plan to make them both say yes…or rather just Miguel," Johnny said. Bryan sweat dropped, knowing Kai had trouble saying no to anything Tala asked. Actually, they all did. Kai did have the longest resistance out of any of the Blitzkrieg Boys because with Bryan and Ian he usually could just threaten them, Spencer, all he needed to do was ask, and Kai usually cracked after blackmail was given.

"I'm home!" Kai shouted as he entered. "Tala, get me two towels!"

"Two?" Tala called back.

"Miguel's here!"

"Why?"

"December rain!"

"Doesn't it normally snow in December?"

"That's what I thought!" Kai said.

"Hey Johnny," Miguel said, seeing the red head staring at Tala weirdly. "Everything okay?"

"Depends on your definition of 'okay'," Johnny said.

"Um, everything's good?"

"You mean other than my boyfriend having ulterior motives behind learning how to dance for some stupid upcoming ball that my dad's planning? Everything fine, just fine," he said sarcastically.

"'Ulterior motives'?" Miguel repeated, catching the towel that Tala threw at him with ease.

"Oh, you'll find out," Johnny said. "Tala, are you ever-"

"No way!" Kai shouted. "I am not doing that! You're crazy!"

"Guess he beat me to the punch…" Johnny said.

"Yes I am and yes you will!"

"What's going on?" Miguel asked, sweat dropping.

"No I won't and I really doubt he will either!" Kai said.

"So if he goes, you will?" Tala said.

"Where'd the hell you get that idea from?"

"You,"

"I never said anything of the sort!"

"You will go unless you want me to tell everyone you know what!"

"That's blackmail!"

"Well duh! Even I knew that one!"

"He's not going to agree!"

"What's going on?" Miguel asked. Johnny sighed and flipped through the pages of a book. Miguel glanced to see if he could read the title but it was in a language he couldn't understand. Perhaps Russian? But since when did Johnny read Russian? If he had been going out for Tala for awhile, it would make sense.

"Hey Miguel," Tala grinned.

"Don't Tala," Kai begged.

"Um…yes?" Miguel asked.

"You wanna take dancing lessons with Kai? I'm going with Johnny to take lessons for his dad's upcoming ball for something or another and Kai might as well learn how to dance and he needs a partner,"

"A-alright," Miguel said, slightly shocked how Tala seemed to say all of that without taking a breath. Tala's grinned widened as he looked at Kai.

"I'm sorry; who were you saying was going to say no? I guess you're going!" Tala said. He picked Johnny up off the chair he was sitting on. Johnny almost dropped the book he was reading and closed it quickly.

"What are you doing?!"

"Being a thief and stealing you," Tala said. He flopped onto the couch with Johnny, pulling the younger red head against his chest and throwing the book in a random direction. Kai caught it and raised an eyebrow when he saw it. _'What's Johnny doing with a Russian book? Last time I checked he couldn't read it…'_

"So um…can I spend the night? I doubt that the rain's gonna let up anytime soon," Miguel said.

"Huh? Oh sure-"

"You can sleep in Kai's room!" Tala shouted.

"Do you have the hearing of a freakin' wolf, Tala?!" Kai demanded.

"I thought I told you to stop eavesdropping on people!" a loud smack was heard as Johnny hit Tala upside the head.

"Ow!"

"C'mon… we should get into day clothes before we catch hypothermia," Kai said. Miguel nodded and followed Kai up the stairs of the two story house. Kai knocked on the closest door to the stairs. "Hey, Spencer? Can I use your guy's shower?"

"Why?"

"Cause Miguel's here and he doesn't know his way around the house,"

"Go ahead…does he need any clothes?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright. I'll get some of Bryan's old ones,"

"Thanks, Spencer," Kai said. He motioned for Miguel to follow him. "The room next to Spencer's is Tala's and Johnny's. That one was Spencer and Bryan's. The one at the end of the hall downstairs is Ian's. Ian gets a room to himself because no one wants to explode while he's making dynamites and bombs and whatever the hell he makes in that room-"

"Dynamite and bombs?"

"A hobby he refuses to throw away…but I gotta admit it comes in handy at times," Kai said.

"Didn't you and Tala used to share a room?"

"Yeah but when Johnny moved in we cleaned the spare room out and Tala moved in there with Johnny," Kai sighed. "I should really buy a bigger house…"

"Buy a-"Miguel began.

"Here you are," Spencer said. "Are you going to show him to your room Kai?"

"Yeah…" he said absentmindedly. "C'mon," he walked down to the end room on the left. When it wouldn't open, he shoved his elbow against it and it gave way. "Sometimes it gets stuck."

"Thanks for letting me stay," Miguel said.

"No problem. Call it thanks for walking me home," Kai said. "The shower's in here. If you need anything, call one of us. I'll be out in a bit." Miguel nodded and looked around Kai's room when Kai exited with a spare change of clothes.

There were pictures a few years back. There were the team pictures mostly of the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Blade Breakers. There were group pictures and pair pictures. There was a mixed team picture of Barthez Battalion, the Blade Breakers, and other bladers like Michael and Rick. There were pictures of him and Tala, him and Rei, and some were even framed.

He shook his head and got into the shower. Maybe he could look at the pictures in detail later. Kai sighed as he was watched curiously by Bryan as he entered their room and went into the shower. He glanced at Spencer for details.

"Miguel's spending the night because of the storm," Spencer informed him.

"And I thought the storm was good for nothing," Bryan said.

"Call Oliver,"

"What?"

"Call Oliver. You haven't talked to him because you've been so busy trying to find out what Tala wants for his birthday that you haven't been talking to him," Spencer said. "He told me to call you when we were at his place in Japan."

"'We'?"

"Johnny and I,"

"Okay…So how's it going with Hiro?"

"He's out of the country," Spencer said.

"Oh…in other words you don't know,"

"It wasn't obvious?"

"No comment,"

So many minutes later…

Miguel was toweling off his hair and looking at the pictures. In one, Bryan and Tala were coming out of the river, completely soaked but they were both laughing. In another, Kai and Tala had fallen asleep against a tree trunk, sitting down. Miguel was guessing that that was before Johnny and Tala started going out. Rei and Kai had their arms around each other's shoulders in a brotherly fashion, grinning widely. There was even one of him and Kai together when they were reading the same book but Kai had lost his copy (blame Bryan and Tala!). Miguel smiled when he touched the frame.

"You dressed?" Kai asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Miguel said. Kai opened the door and deposited the wet towel in the bathroom. Miguel tossed his in to.

"Looking at the pictures?"

"Yeah…there are a lot of them," Miguel said.

"I've had a lot of chances," Kai shrugged. "Let's sleep…I'm tired." He tugged Miguel onto the bed with him.

"Kai…?" Miguel asked subconsciously.

"You're comfy… I like it…you're warm…" Kai said, snuggling closer to Miguel. Miguel smiled slightly and wrapped on arm around Kai's waist and let the other snake under his head, giving him a makeshift pillow to sleep on. Who knew the enigma liked cuddling?

* * *

Me: How'd you like it? Please review! And like Tweety Bird says: Gee, it's make be bery 'appy, pussycat!!

Miguel: Why'd you end it?

Me: Because next time, you're going dancing.


	3. Almost Revealed Secrets

Me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The reviews made me really happy!

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

"Kai, its time to wake up!" Tala shouted after hiding a camera in Bryan's room. Several minutes earlier, he had been taking pictures of Kai and Miguel sleeping together in the same bed for blackmail.

"Ung… wha…?" Kai mumbled sleepily. "Oh, it's just you Tala…get out!" Miguel stirred slightly but didn't wake up. His hold on Kai's waist tightened.

"Kai…" he whispered. Kai heard it and looked down at Miguel sleepily before leaning back on the arm he was using as a pillow.

"You do know how you're lying down, correct?" Tala smirked as he walked out. "If this is how you act like when you're not dating…how will you act when you're a couple, I wonder?" Kai didn't reply as he was still contemplating when Miguel had said his name in his sleep only moments ago. Basically, he was ignoring Tala.

"Dang it…that's total nonsense," Kai whispered to himself. "He'd never want me." He wormed his way out of Miguel's grasp and ran the bath water. Sure he had taken a shower last night but hot water helped him relax and right now he needed to relax.

"Gosh…" Miguel muttered waking up only minutes after Kai had gotten in the bath. "Kai?" Hearing no answer, he got out of bed and looked at Kai's pictures. There were many of him and Tala when they were younger, maybe around the age of four and six and not in the abbey. There was one in particular that caught Miguel's attention. It was of Tala and Kai, sticking their tongues out and yet smiling at the camera with ice cream covered mouths.

He smiled and yet he felt jealous of Tala at the same time. Tala obviously knew a Kai that he didn't- not to mention that he knew Kai a lot longer then he did. He knew that he didn't need to worry about Tala being competition since he was going out with Johnny and was completely loyal to him. But still...

"Hey Kai, Miguel it's time for-" Johnny stopped when he saw only Miguel in the room, looking at Kai's many pictures. "Breakfast is ready."

"Johnny is everything okay?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Johnny said. "Just get Kai out of the bathroom and downstairs to eat. Spencer worries about him to much if he doesn't come down. He might've fallen asleep in the bathtub so knock and if he doesn't answer, open the door. He never locks it."

"Wouldn't he drown if he fell asleep?" Miguel asked.

"He doesn't fill the water up all the way," Johnny grunted. "Just get him already."

"The bathroom?" Miguel said quietly when Johnny left. "Why didn't I think of that? Kai?" He knocked on the door. There was a pause.

"Yeah?"

"Johnny said its time to eat," Miguel said.

"Alright...go ahead and head downstairs without me and tell Spencer I'll be there in a few minutes,"

"Alright," Miguel said, heading downstairs.

"Well there's one of them now where's the other?" Spencer asked.

"Miguel spent the night?" Ian asked.

"Kai siad he'll be down in a few," Miguel said.

"Alright. Take a seat," Spencer said. There were two spots open and Miguel took the open one next to Tala, Johnny on Tala's right. Johnny inwardly let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, it gave him a sense of security knowing that Kai wouldn't be sitting next to Tala but Miguel. Spencer and Bryan put plates of pancakes in front of everyone, Ian put the syrup and other things (whip cream, strawberries, blueberries, etc.) on the table.

"Miguel, if you want strawberries, I suggest you take them before Kai gets here. He's a strawberry fanatic," Spencer said.

"Pancakes?" Tala said, raising an eyebrow. "What's the occasion? And don't tell me its because I managed to rope Kai and Miguel into taking dance lessons with me and Johnny."

"The occasion is the occasion," Spencer replied simply.

"Don't answer me in a philisophical way, dang it, Spencer!"

"I am not. I am just telling you that the occasion is the occasion and that it should be celebrated,"

"This is really starting to piss me off..."

"You are only getting pissed off because you let yourself become riled-"

"Who started it this time?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow when he noticed his usual spot being occupied. He sat down in between Miguel and Ian, content to be sitting next to Miguel anyways.

"So Johnny, how did you finally get Tala to take dance lessons?" Spencer asked. "This is a story worth listening to."

"There's not really a story to tell," Johnny muttered. "Lessons are at eleven, by the way."

"We still have another hour and a half," Tala shrugged.

"Hmph," Kai muttered, decorating his pancakes with strawberries. Miguel chuckled a little before biting into his pancakes. Kai looked at him questioningly and looked back at his pancakes literally buried in strawberries. He bit into the strawberries and barely managed to get some of the pancake into his mouth to accompany it.

"Kai, you're acting like a child," Bryan spoke up at last. Kai merely glared at him.

"Hn," he said. "You're the one acting like a child. Get off your high horse and spend the day with Oliver. It won't kill you to spend a day with him in public." Bryan glared at him and stormed upstairs.

"Bryan!" Spencer shouted. "Kai..."

"He deserved it," Kai pouted. "If he gets hungry, you know he'll come back down. He's not stupid." Spencer sighed and put Bryan's food in the microwave, not turning it on. Breakfast went on mostly in silence. Miguel, not sure what to say. Tala, wondering what was with Johnny's odd behavior and devising ways to get Kai and Miguel together if the dancing lessons didn't work. Johnny, wondering what had cause Kai to go off at Bryan, of all people, like that. And Kai, wondering why he was in such a foul mood.

Spencer left after depositing his dishes in the sink and telling Kai and Tala that it was there turn to wash the dishes, saying something about meeting Hiro at the airport. Ian rushed after Spencer and grabbing his coat, saying that Spencer was dropping him off at Kevin's on his way to the airport.

"Kai..." Tala said.

"Hm?"

"What was up with you just then?" he said, asking Johnny's silent question. "You almost never get riled up with Bryan. You usually just blow him off smoothly."

"Dunno, just felt like it," Kai said, looking down at his food. Tala sighed and reached around Miguel to ruffle Kai's hair. Miguel bit his lip in jealousy and looked to see how Johnny was taking this. The usually obnoxious red head was oddly quiet. His fists were clenched tightly and he was biting his lip, almost drawing blood.

"So what kind of dance lessons are these?" Miguel asked, hoping that Johnny would calm down.

"Ballroom," he said. Tala untangled his hand from Kai's hair. He moved his hand over Johnny's shoulders and the boy tensed before relaxing slightly.

"Why is your dad throwing this masquerade anyways?" Miguel asked.

"Because he wants to embarass me or try to by showing people I fell in love with an uncivilized person, a male nonetheless," Johnny said. "If Tala can get these lessons down, I'll embarass him."

"So its basically whether Tala can get hose dance lessons down which decides if you get embarassed or your dad does," Miguel mused.

"You never put it that way," Tala said.

"I thought it was obvious," Johnny muttered. He shrugged off Tala's arm and headed into the library. Miguel and Kai exchanged concerned glances as Tala lapsed into silence, staring at his hands.

"Is it something I do?" Tala asked finally. "What is it I do that makes him pull away from me?"

"I'm not sure, Tala...but I think that he's jealous," Miguel said.

"Jealous of what?" Tala asked.

"Jealous of a certain phoenix blader sitting on my left," Miguel said. "Johnny gets angry real easily and when he doesn't its obvious something's wrong. He already feels threatened by Kai and since you and Kai are close...he's probably scared that Kai will take you away from him. You could always call Robert and ask him if Johnny's told him anything..."

"Yeah...I think I will do that. Thanks Miguel," Tala said, heading upstairs to steal Johnny's cell phone so he could call Robert.

"Why would he feel threatened?" Kai asked. "I don't get it- he knows Tala's heart and loyalty is his and his alone."

"Its something he's probably not sure of either," Miguel said. "But he's probably scared because you're so close to each other. You even live in the same house."

"Hey-"

"I'm just saying, Kai," Miguel said. "These are only assupmtions going on here. Nothing final until the fiery redhead yells it,"

"I thought 'it wasn't over until the redhead sings'..."

"Johnny can sing?"

"I have no idea..."

"Well neither do I..."

Eleven o' clock at dance class

"Tala, Miguel, put your left hands on their waists. Not that low, Mr. Ivanov!" Tala snickered as the dance teacher, Gustav (Robert's butler) went off on him. Johnny smirked and pulled Tala into the correct position.

"Don't get him so riled up," Johnny whispered but he was still smirking, silently saying that he was enjoying Tala's little show.

"I can't believe I agreed to teach you..." Gustav muttered, going to help some of the other couples in the classroom.

"How come I have to be the girl?" Kai pouted.

"Because you're shorter," Miguel smiled, thinking how cute Kai looked when he was pouting.

"See? It's not that hard," Johnny said. "By the way, why did you call Robert using my cell phone?"

"Eh heh... I was wondering about whether he was going to be at your dad's ball thingy or not,"

"For forty-five minutes?"

"And how Germany was?"

"For forty-five minutes?"

"Well, um..." thinking of nothing else he could say, he captured Johnny's lips and smirked as he pulled away and spun him, bringing him back into his chest.

"I hate you right now."

"I love you too,"

"Looks like Tala got the hang of it," Kai muttered, trying to follow Miguel's lead but was failing miserably.

"You will too...you just need to get used to it," Miguel said. "I'll start with the right foot and you start with your left okay?" Kai nodded and they took four steps before Miguel spun him easily and brought his hand back to his waist.

"How come its so easy for you?" Kai asked.

"Well I had to learn the waltz, the tango-"

"The tango?"

"The tango," Miguel confirmed. "My mother and father were really big on me learning dances that represented my culture and then some- they still are. They loved dancing and wanted to share the experience with me."

"Wow..." Kai said. "It payed off, you're great at this."

"Its just that I know the steps," Miguel smiled. "You'll get the hang of it sooner or later. I didn't get it right away either." Kai nodded and let Miguel lead him. Looking at his feet for two reasons: 1) he was a first time dancer and they usually look at their feet and 2) He knew he was blushing under Miguel's smile and ocean blue eyes. He knew that if Miguel and him had been going out and he knew how to dance, this would be the perfect moment.

"I can't believe Gustav's teaching dance," Tala laughed, swinging his and Johnny's hands. "Is Robert not paying him enough?" They had seperated from Kai and Miguel after the dance practice, Kai saying that he wanted to check up on something and Miguel saying he'd go with him. After that, Tala had led Johnny into "The Enchanted Garden," as it was called.

"Oh, without a doubt," Johnny laughed along with Tala. "He gave Robert some sap story about 'dance and serving under Lord Robert were his callings and that he could be truly happy doing just that so Robert let him have the time off."

"Wow...doesn't he need him around 24/7?" Tala said, stifling a laugh.

"Apparently not," Johnny said, he pulled Tala closer, into an empty spot in the garden they had been walking through that was surrounded by tall bushes and as far as they knew, only they knew about it. "Now can we please stop concentrating on Robert?" He stood on his tip toes, not being tall enough to exactly reach Tala's lips. Tala smirked and moved a bit closer to Johnny.

"Of course," he said, leaning down and moving his mouth to meet passionately with Johnny's.

"So where are we going?" Miguel asked, jumping down after Kai.

"You'll see," Kai grinned. He held Miguel's hand, leading him through the maze of walls that were old buildings downtown. They came to a clearing and Miguel's eyes widened because inside a box that was open on the side was...

* * *

Me: CLIFF HANGER!! Sorry about it...

Miguel: (eye twitches) why did you have to put a cliffie in there?

Me: Because I had to put a cliffie in there, duh.

Kai: sighs and pouts, crossing his arms.

Tala: Well I'm happy

Johnny: Yeah...(distant kind of yeah)

Kai: You two got to make out, of course you're happy! Now put a sock in it. chases Tala around with a sock.

Me: Please review...even if it is to say you're unhappy with the cliffhanger...

Johnny: Well its your fault for putting it there!


	4. Fewer Secrets, a Barrier, and Three Days

Me: So its about time I got this up, right?

Kai: Well duh... stupid cliffie

Me: I felt like it, alright? I wonder how many of you saw this one coming? Thanks to all who reviewed!

Miguel: She owns the new OC character who is of little importance...she thinks

* * *

_"So where are we going?" Miguel asked, jumping down after Kai._

_"You'll see," Kai grinned. He held Miguel's hand, leading him through the maze of walls that were old buildings downtown. They came to a clearing and Miguel's eyes widened because inside a box that was open on the side was..._

* * *

"A kitten?" Miguel asked as the little gray fur ball came out and snuggled into Kai's hand.

"Yeah, I call him Reath," Kai said.

"Why Reath?" Miguel asked.

"Because I found him in one of those Christmas reaths last month or so," Kai said. "It was a really old one but I guess it was all he could find for shelter,"

"Why don't you take him home?" Miguel asked, scratching the area in between Reeth's ears. The kitten purred in appreciation.

"Because Ian is allergic to cats," Kai sighed. "He's not deathly allergic but if Reath stays around to long then it probably will turn into a death allergy."

"And you couldn't get Rei or one of the White Tigers to take him in?" Miguel asked.

"Well Rei is to busy with his new restaurant job to take care of Reath and the White Tigers hate me for some reason," Kai said. "I can't really trust anyone else-"

"How about I take him home with me?" Miguel suggested.

"To Spain?" Kai asked.

"Well mom and dad have always wanted a pet and cats clean up after themselves," Miguel said. "We won't be going back to Spain until maybe after Johnny's masqurade thing that his dad's throwing for him,"

"That'd be nice...so you'd really take him in?" Kai asked, running his hand down Reath's back.

"If you want me too,"

"That'd be great," Kai smiled. "Thankyou, Miguel." Miguel's heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

"So there's how many days until Tala's birthday?" Miguel asked.

"Um... today's the eighteenth so three," Kai said. "And then Johnny's dad's thing is on the twent-fourth."

"So he was born on the twenty-first?" Miguel asked. "That's pretty close to Christmas."

"Yeah, it also explains why he loves the cold- quite literally," Kai said. "Once he tried to sit in the rain but thankfully Johnny was around so we didn't need to knock him out and he didn't catch a cold."

"How did Johnny and Tala get together? That's one of the last things I'd expect," Miguel said.

"To tell you the truth, we weren't either," Kai said. "And only they know. Even though they're both loud mouthed, annoying, and sometimes obnoxious to the point where I want to throw them both out of the house, they like their privacy so they haven't told us."

"Alright, how about Oliver and Bryan?"

"Oh, that was genius! It was mostly Ian's doing," Kai smirked.

"How so?"

"He blackmailed Bryan to..."

Flashback

"You're crazy, you little midget! There is no way I'm doing that!" Bryan shouted.

"Oh you will, Bryan...if you ever want that French boy to ever talk to you again,"

"And how the hell would you accomplish that?" Bryan asked.

"Its amazing how easy it is to hack into some people's email adresses," Ian smirked. "Now be a good boy and go grocery shopping and tell Oliver that you like him."

"He won't even be there, genius," Bryan snapped. "Looks like there's a flaw in your little plan."

"Not exactly. I emailed him from your account, no less, and asked him to go meet you at the town square," Ian smirked. "I did this all while pretending to be you and keeping your correct mannerisms in check. You won't stand him up will you? After all, it practically is a date." Bryan shouted swear words and other things not really meant for children's ears as he grabbed his jacket and stormed outside.

True to Ian's words, Oliver was waiting for him, with a smile and a light blush on his cheeks. "Hi Bryan,"

"Hey Oliver," Bryan said, offering him a small smile.

"So what exactly were you planning to go grocery shopping for?" Oliver asked, taking Bryan's hand and leading him into the grocery store.

"Whatever's on this list," Bryan said.

"Well, let's see it," Oliver said. Since Bryan had almost no clue on what to do, Oliver was doing most of the shopping.

"I should take you on all the outings where they want me to shop... how do you know how to shop anyways? Aren't you supposed to have servants go to the store for you or something?" Bryan asked.

"I used to go with my nanny to the store. She showed me how to pick things out, if they were fresh or any good- things like that," Oliver said.

"Oliver, watch-!" Bryan grabbed hold of Oliver's waist just as he was about to hit the ground. Oliver looked sheepishly at Bryan before his eyes focused on the "Caution! Wet!" sign that was several feat in front of him.

"Thanks for catching me," Oliver said, blushing.

"N-no problem," Bryan said, restoring them to their proper balance. Oliver nodded and after they payed, they silently walked to the park. Oliver, unable to take the silence anymore, grabbed Bryan's shirt and kissed his lips. Bryan's eyes widened before responding.

End Flashback

"So how do you know that?" Miguel asked.

"Oh, Ian sent me along to make sure everything went along smoothly and it did," Kai said.

"I'd never have taken Ian to be the match maker type," Miguel said.

"Most people don't," Kai said. "Once you get to know him, he's as nosy as hell."

"Well he's still a kid,"

"True to that," Kai sighed. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well Matilda's been out alot lately so..."

"So you wanna see what she's up too?" Kai asked and Miguel nodded. "You know, she's a better blader then most people give her credit for," Kai picked Reath up while Miguel picked his new cat's home up.

"Yeah, I also heard the story," Miguel chuckled. "She's just really shy but if she got over it..."

"I don't think she needs to get over it, I just think that she needs some encouragment while she's in the ring," Kai mused. "Well, let's go find her." They found her and another blader Kai hadn't seen for a very long time.

"Kane!" Kai almost shouted. Luckily, they pair didn't hear them.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he's from way back in the days...maybe a year or so before I met you?" Kai said. "I wonder what they're doing together?"

"Shh, listen. We might be able to hear them," Miguel said.

"That attack the other day was awesome, Matti!" Kane said, smiling softly. "You've come a really long way since we were kids!"

"And what about you, Kane?" she smiled back shyly. "I'm sure you have too."

"Oh, c'mon, don't change the subject Matti! How'd you do that?"

"Well, I was just so mad at that guy for hurting Miguel that...I saw the log and then something Kai said clicked into my head and I just fired my beyblade without thinking," she smiled. "I don't think it was that great...how did you see it anyways?"

"I was passing by to see the Blade Breakers and then I saw you and I thought 'is that Matti from the old days? She's gotten so confident!'" Kane said.

"That's right... Matti was eight when she moved to Spain," Miguel remembered.

"So its perfectly logical that she knows Kane from the past," Kai said. "Do you think they're an item?"

"Nah, Matti's to shy and she would've told one of us," Miguel said, shaking his head. "I think that they're just rekindling an old friendship."

"Oh... besides, I think Kane has the hots for someone else," Kai said. "Hanging around both of them now, I gotta wonder who developed the kindness from whose personality."

"No one will know but them and maybe their parents," Miguel said, stroking Reath's fur.

"They're good kids," Kai said. "Should we leave them alone now?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good thing," Miguel said. "I'll just wait for her to tell us about him when she's more comfortable."

"Sounds good to me," Kai said. "Now should we get this little boy back to your house so he can settle in?"

"That would be great... hey, what are you getting for Tala's birthday?" Miguel asked as they walked, careful to make sure that Kane and Matilda didn't see them.

"Honestly? No clue,"

"You don't even have something picked out?"

"Well I do but I haven't had time to go shopping," Kai admitted.

"Well how about we drop Reath off at my home, let him get used to Claude and Aaron, and then spend the rest of the day shopping for Tala and then go out for ourselves or something?"

"That sounds good,"

"Alright then," Miguel said. Kai tugged impatiently on Miguel's hand, urging the boy to go faster. For some reason, the phoenix blader wanted to run. Miguel laughed and sped up, keeping a good hold on Reath's box. Kai held onto Reath securely yet gently at the same time. They stopped to catch their breath when they had reached Miguel's house in half the time they would if they were walking.

"Well, that...was good exercise...why don't you look tired?" Miguel panted, leaning heavily against the fence post.

"Because...I'm used to this sort of thing," Kai said. "Should we get him inside?"

"Yeah..." Miguel inserted the key into the lock and pushed the door open.

"So where were you last night?" Claude asked. "Why is there a kitten here?" He took the kitten from Kai and began petting it.

"Well Kai found it and he couldn't take it home because Ian has cat allergies so he asked if I could take him,"

"Oh, your parents have always wanted a pet...what's his name?" Claude asked.

"Reath," Kai answered.

"Cute," Claude said. "You're lucky, you just missed Aaron and his teasing. Have you seen Matti by the way?" Kai and Miguel glanced at each other.

"She's with a friend," Miguel said.

"Uh huh. So are you two going out again?" Claude asked, taking the box from Kai and stopping at the hallway before he reached the bedrooms.

"Yeah, we are," Miguel said.

"Alright, I'll just set the little guy's things in your room, Miguel," Claude said. "Why are you going out again though?"

"Tala's birthday is coming up," Kai sighed. "And he won't give us a clue of what he wants but I have a pretty good idea..."

"What? Johnny wrapped up in wrapping paper on his bed?" Claude said sarcastically.

"Now that's what I should tell Bryan..."

"Um..." Claude looked at Miguel, confused.

"Well, we'll just be going," Miguel said. "Thanks Claude."

"Oh and Claude, make sure to call Rei," Kai said. "He's been worried about you since that incident." Claude nodded and blushed a little. "See ya in a few."

"See ya," Claude agreed, going to set Reath down in Miguel's room.

"So now that we're where all the shops are...where do we go?" Miguel asked.

"There's this antique store that Tala likes to look at," Kai said, opening the door for Miguel.

"Tala likes antiques?" Miguel asked.

"He likes looking at them," Kai responded. "He says that they make him feel young."

"But he is young..."

"Try convincing him that,"

"Okay..."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, are you the friends of that lovely red headed boy?"

"Oh, Tala? Yeah, we are," Kai said. A lady in her late forties smiled at them from behind the counter. She had brown hair that was tied tightly in a bun, very dark skin, and blue eyes that reminded Kai very much of Tala.

"Could you give this to him?" she asked. "Just tell him that its from Anya- he'll know what for."

"His birthday?" Kai asked.

"Oh since you already know, yes," Anya smiled. "Let's see, you must be Kai... the red eyed phoenix? Yes, and you... Spencer?"

"No, I'm Miguel," he said. "I'm not on the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"Oh, Miguel, my apologies," she said. "So were you looking for a birthday present for him?"

"Yeah..." Kai said. "Do you have any wolves in here?"

"Yes, they're right over there," Anya said, pointing next to a book shelf. "He really seems to like the books."

"Sounds like him," Kai said. He scanned the shelves and one book in particular caught his eye. There was a tiny slip of paper in it. He took it out and flipped it open. "He likes to read this one...doesn't he?"

"You can tell?" Anya asked surprised.

"He leaves little slips of paper where he left off and sometimes there's little dootles," Kai said. "Does he talk about a 'Johnny McGregor'?"

"Johnny...his boyfriend, yes?" Anya said. "He says that Johnny is probably the best thing that's ever happened to him since 'his little brother'." Kai nodded.

"Thanks...you gonna get him anything?" Kai asked.

"I'll just look somewhere else," Miguel said, sensing that Kai wanted to leave.

"So this is it?" Anya asked. "Have a good day." Kai and Miguel nodded before going out of the store.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Miguel asked.

"I'm sorry Miguel but I don't want to talk about it," Kai said. "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah, sure..." Miguel said, wondering what had happened to make Kai act like this. He sighed. Just when they had been doing so well, Kai had decided to put up his barriers again...

* * *

Me: More secrets...more, more, more...

Miguel: and just when we were doing so well...

Me: Relax, the tension won't last forever. Please Review!


	5. The Rest of the Third Day

Me: thankyou everyone who reviewed!

Kai: she enjoys reading all of them

disclaimer: only own Anya and new OC

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home," Kai said stiffly.

"No problem..." Miguel hesitated. "Kai, you know that you can talk to me…right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kai said, "I'll see you around." Miguel nodded and waited until Kai closed the door to his house to leave. When he turned the corner into an alley, he slammed his fist into the brick wall. He had been so close!

"I'm sorry, Miguel," Kai whispered. "But I can't tell you…" He stalked up to his room gloomily, not caring about the concerned looks that Spencer and Bryan were giving him or the raised eye brow that he got from Ian. He kicked his door open and slammed it.

"What happened to him?" Ian asked.

"Do you think it has something to do with Miguel?" Spencer asked.

"I'll call Tala," Bryan said. Spencer sighed and closed his book. It was obvious that he would be the one talking with Kai. He went to the younger boy's room and knocked on the door.

"Kai? Can I come in?" Spencer asked. When he didn't get an answer, he pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He saw Kai staring at a pendent he had received when he had broken his old one when he had first come to the abbey- the second one given to him by Tala.

Flashback

"Kai, what happened?" Tala asked, seeing the boy's bloody hands and several pieces of broken glass embedded into his skin.

"He broke it…"

"Who broke it?" Tala asked, glancing at Spencer who had moved to get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Boris," Kai sniffled. Tala gently eased the younger boy's hand open and took the tweezers from Spencer.

"What did he break?" Tala asked, hoping to keep Kai talking so that he wouldn't notice the pain that would inevitably be caused by taking out the shards that had been embedded deeper then he thought.

"My pendent," Kai said. Tala sighed and looked at Spencer for help. Spencer shook his head and once he was done over looking Tala's handiwork on getting the glass out, he dipped a cotton ball in alcohol and dabbed it on Kai's wounds. The younger boy hissed slightly and bit his lip.

"Hey, don't bite your lip," Tala scolded him gently. "You might make that bleed to."

At night time, he heard Kai sniffling. He got up and lifted the loose floor board up, pulling up a box. He opened and pulled out something he thought he'd never feel comfortable with giving away.

"Kai…" Tala whispered.

"Tala?" Kai whispered back, turning to face Tala.

"Shh, shh, sit up," Tala whispered. "Here," he loosened the string since he hadn't worn it for almost two years and put it around Kai's neck.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"It's a pendent," Tala said.

"But it's yours…it says 'brother'," Kai said. "I can't-"

"And now it's yours," Tala said. "You're my little brother now, Kai. So it's yours."

"Who gave this to you?" Kai asked.

"My older brother," Tala said. "Now as your older brother, I'm giving it to you."

End Flashback

"He lied to me…" Kai said. 'And I lied to him- I still am,' he thought silently in head.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"A few days ago…I asked him if he remembered…" Kai said. "He said 'do I remember what?' Before that, he always used to answer 'remember what, little brother?' Or something like that… then I went into that antique store that he likes to go to and the lady said that Tala said, 'Johnny's the best thing that happened to him since his little brother.' He lied to me- he does remember…"

"So the big problem here is that he lied to you?" Spencer asked. Kai sighed and nodded. "Well, tomorrow, call Miguel and apologize for acting like the enigma that you and I both know you were being. You don't need to tell him if you don't want to but you do owe him an apology." Kai nodded, not actually processing the idea in his head and Spencer know that but it didn't stop him from trying.

"Alright," he said, not having really paid attention to what Spencer was saying.

"Get some sleep," Spencer said. "I know you're tired." He gently eased the pendent out of Kai's hand and placed it on the desk. He helped Kai get under the covers and tucked them up to his shoulders. Just as he was about to exit Kai's room after turning on the lights, he heard a soft voice.

"Spencer?"

"Yes, Kai?"

"Do you think he meant to lie to me?"

"I doubt he'd ever hurt you on purpose, Kai," Spencer said. "I'm sure he was just having a bad day."

"So how'd it go?" Bryan asked.

"Miguel has nothing to do with it," Spencer announced.

"Well I could've told you that one," Ian said, "he's upset with Tala."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Spencer asked.

"No- it's so obvious," Ian said. "If it had something to do with Miguel, Miguel wouldn't have walked him up to the door, just the gate because there's something that makes him want to protect Kai. It has to do with Tala because he kicked the door open and he always kicks Tala when he's mad at him. Probably something about being Tala's little brother."

"Yeah, apparently Tala didn't say something about remembering that he was his little brother," Spencer said.

"How old are you again?" Bryan muttered.

"You're just jealous that I'm a genius," Ian said. "You gonna tell Tala what's going on or do I have to do everything myself?"

"Gimme that phone, brat," Bryan said, snatching the phone out of Ian's hand and pressing the speed dial for Tala's number.

"Hello?" Tala answered.

"Guess who,"

"The muffin man?"

"Try again,"

"The cookie monster?"

"Tala…"

"You're me?! Agh…" Tala said sarcastically then he said louder then he needed too to Johnny. "It's Bryan."

"I heard that!"

"Well duh, if I didn't want you to hear it, you wouldn't have heard it," Tala said, rolling his eyes. "So what's up?"

"Kai,"

"What's wrong with him? Is everything okay?"

"You're what's wrong with him. Do you remember a certain conversation with him… let's say a few days ago?" Bryan asked. "Having to do with being him being your little brother?"

"Ah, I didn't…" Tala moaned. "But that doesn't usually make him act like… is he pouting in his room?"

"Ah, hold up…what? Oh, Spencer just put him to sleep," Bryan said. "Here, you talk since you seem to know everything."

"Tala? It's Spencer,"

"Kinda figured. So what's up with the boy?"

"Well he went to that antique store-"

"The one Anya owns? Great, now I'm really dead…she told him that one sentence, didn't she?"

"The one where he said that she said, 'Johnny is the best thing that happened to you since your little brother'?"

"That's the one," Tala grumbled. "He's not going to be mad aobut the best thing part but the brother part... Now he knows that I remembered…I was just in a bad mood- that's all. Man, I never thought he'd find out about that… I gotta go…I'll take care of it when I get home."

"Come home before tomorrow. I told him to make plans and apologize to Miguel," Spencer said.

"What does Miguel have anything to do with this?"

"He was with him when he found out and Kai kind of cut him off from his world,"

"Alright," Tala sighed. "Bye."

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"Well remember a few days ago when Kai threw the books around the library and I was pretty pissed?"

Flashback

"Tala, are you-" Spencer frowned.

"Don't want to talk about it!" the red head shouted.

"What've you got for me" Johnny asked.

"About your boyfriend?" Ian asked. "It'll cost ya."

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"You still owe me five,"

"Fine, fifteen,"

"Is the info any good?"

"Not really,"

"Then you'd better give me a discount," Johnny said.

"Fine, twelve. Final offer,"

"Alright, spill," Johnny said, placing the twelve dollars in the younger boy's hand.

"Well...I'm guessing it had something to do with the White Tigers...most likely Mariah since he did say that he was spending the day with Rei and Claude since not very many people, outside of a few exceptions of beybladers, know that they're dating and it'd be less suspicious if only Tala was there," Ian mused. "She probably tagged along and caught them together and blamed Tala for them getting together and turning Rei gay..."

"Lemme guess, you got them together?"

"You'd never think I'd play matchmaker now would you?"

"I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw you with my own eyes," Johnny said.

"Well you did," Ian said. "Before you and Tala got together, you saw me getting Hiro and Spencer together...or rather, just giving them a push in the right direction."

"Planting a bomb under Spencer's foot so he would trip and land on Hiro and accidentally kiss him is not 'a push in the right direction'- its a push on the way to death!" Johnny shouted. "Kai, watch where you're throwing the freakin' books!"

End Flashback

"It's kind of hard to forget…"

"Well anyways, he usually asks me 'Tala, do you remember?' and I say 'Remember what, little brother?' but this time I said, 'do I remember what, Kai?'" he sighed. "Now he thinks I lied to him but I was just in a hella bad mood and I was taking it out on him…"

"So he's upset because you didn't call him little brother?" Johnny said slowly.

"Yep,"

"And he's not upset because you're more attention to me because you used to pay more attention to him?"

"He can be childish but he's not that childish," Tala responded. "But its kind of wierd that he'd get so upset about just that...unless..." 'Unless something really did happen that day in town those what...so many years back?' he thought.

"Well then what the hell are you waiting for?!" Johnny burst out.

"Uh…sorry?" Tala said weakly. "Wait, then what's the reason why you've been moody? I was on the phone with Robert for forty-five minutes trying to get him to tell me why- dang it! Wasn't supposed to say that…"

"I was not moody!" Johnny bristled. "I thought that Kai was going…I thought he was going to take you away from me!" Tala's eyes widened and he pulled Johnny into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere…" Tala whispered, running his hand through Johnny's hair. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you let me but you have to trust me when I say that Kai is apart of my life only as a brother."

"I…I just wanted to hear you say it but you seemed so concerned with other things and…and…" Johnny sniffled.

"Hey, it's alright," Tala said. "I'm sorry, I should've been paying more attention to you…then maybe it wouldn't have come to the point where all the people in the park are looking at us weirdly because they think I did something to hurt you." Johnny cracked a smiled and pushed Tala's shoulder.

"So what are we going to do about Kai and Miguel?" Johnny asked. "We can't just wait for Kai to take action…That could take days even with Spencer and your prodding."

"You know what…you're right," Tala said thoughtfully. "But we're not going to do anything."

"We're not?" Johnny asked, looking doubtfully at Tala. "Who are you and what have you done with my Tala?"

"Oh, alright we are going to do something but we have to wait until my birthday and your dad's masquerade thing," Tala said. "We know that they won't attend the dancing lessons because of their hurt feelings and Kai doesn't like to express his feelings or rather, isn't sure how to."

"So why do we wait until both of those days?"

"In three days worth of time- well, actually two and a quarter since its sunset now… that will be my birthday, so we'll invite Miguel and…" Tala proceeded to tell Johnny his plan as they began to walk home.

Kai sighed and hugged his pillow tightly. Just like yesterday, it seemed he had met Tala's only surviving family as far as he was aware of when it was actually about a year before he started the Blade Sharks.

Flashback

"Hey- hey kid!" Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to punch whoever who had touched him but when he saw spikey red hair and blue eyes, he froze.

"Tala?" he said subconciously. He shook his head. Upon closer inspection, this boy was older then Tala by perhaps three years, his eyes were a darker shade of blue and not Tala's glacier colored eyes. Their hair was spikey but Tala's was spiked more then this boy's.

"No, I'm his brother, his older brother- Mikhael," he said. "Listen, where'd you get that?"

"He gave it to me..."

"Is he alright? Is he alive?"

"He's alive but I don't know if he's alright..." Kai said, inching away from the older version of Tala.

"But he is alive?" Mikhael asked. Kai nodded. Mikhael sighed in relief and smiled at Kai. He put a hand on his head.

"Will you keep an eye on him for me?" he asked. Kai nodded, not exactly sure where the conversation was headed. "Thanks...Just keep him alive for me, okay? And don't tell him about today... it'll break him if he knows that I'm out of that rat hole and haven't come for him..."

"Why haven't you? Gone for him yet?" Kai asked.

"I don't have any money to support him," Mikhael said. "I'd do it in a heart beat but we'd both be dead within a week's time... I can't have him dieing on me- he's all I got left... but now I can see he has someone else that he needs to live for."

"Kai, we're leaving now!"

"C-coming grandfather!" Kai said. Mikhael grabbed his wrist.

"Promise me, Kai. Promise me you won't tell him," Kai nodded, unable to say no to the pleading blue eyes that reminded him so much of Tala's.

"I promise," Kai said.

"Kai!"

"Coming!" Mikhael let go of Kai's wrist and watched as the little boy ran to his grandfather, his eyes dawning with recognition when he saw who the boy's grandfather was.

End Flashback

"Why can't I tell him?! Why can't I tell him his brother's alive?!" Kai groaned, burrying his face in his pillow. "Why...?"

"Miguel, you okay?" Claude asked.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know!" Miguel said frustrated. "Where's Reath?"

"Matti has him," Aaron announced. Miguel nodded and headed into the living room.

"Hey, Matti, can I take him from you?" Miguel asked, smiling softly.

"Sure, go ahead…" she said. "Miguel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…why?" Miguel asked, picking the kitten up with one hands.

"I don't know…you just seem…different," Matilda said.

"Maybe it's just your imagination," Miguel said. "I'll be in my room."

"Do you guys think it's my imagination?" Matilda asked.

"Nope, in fact, I think it's a certain beyblader name Kai Hiwatari," Claude said.

"Oh…boy problems…" she sighed. "Poor Miguel…"

"He's not a girl, Matti," Aaron said.

"I know that,"

"So you can't say 'boy problems' and sigh like that," Aaron said as if it was the clearest thing on earth. Matilda blinked innocently and went into her room. Claude looked at Aaron weirdly and shook his head at him. He then went into Matilda's room to help her with the plan he knew she was going to orchestrate.

"What'd I say?" Aaron asked to no one in particular, scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

Me: Was that reason why Kai was upset a little too childish?

Kai: YES! You really couldn't think of anything else, could you?

Me: Nope...please review and tell me what you thought!


	6. Taking Things Into Your Own Hands

Me: gasp chapter 6! Thanks all my reviewers!

Kai: yes, chapter six...what's the big deal?

Me: Its chapter 6! And other then that I have no clue...

Kai: Would you just get one with the disclaimer and stop wasting the readers' time?

Me: Big meanie... sorry that the chapter's kinda short

Disclaimer: I no own...'cept for the OC's...

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead," Tala said, shaking Kai's shoulder to wake him up. Kai's eyes fluttered open and his eyes adjusted since Tala had opened the blinds before waking up Kai and now he was focused somewhat (albeit sleepily) on Tala.

"Ung…Tala?" Kai muttered, using his elbow to prop himself up.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" Tala asked. "I heard down the grapevine that your date didn't go to well."

"What date?"

"The one with Miguel into the antique shop where Anya works?"

"Oh…and that wasn't a date," Kai said, to tired to even think of blushing.

"Two people who like each other and are alone together is generally called a date, Kai," Tala said. "You wanna tell me why you acted like an enigma brat, little brother?"

"I…I thought you'd forgotten…" Kai said. "And he doesn't like me...why would he like me?"

"Nah, I was just in a bad mood," Tala said. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you. And of course he likes you. It's so obvious."

"S'kay…" Kai muttered sleepily. "Tala?"

"Hm?"

"Your-"

"Tala, Kai its time for breakfast!" Spencer shouted.

"Coming!" Tala shouted back. "What were you saying Kai?"

"Just…sorry I overreacted," Kai lied. Tala nodded, giving Kai a quick hug and exited the room. Kai sighed and burried his head into the pillow. He was so close to telling him about his brother! Johnny looked up as the older red head shut the door.

"How'd it go?"

"Sleepy as ever," Tala smiled. "Now, I can focus all my attention on my favorite salamander." He snaked his hands around Johnny's waist and pulled him closer.

"Tala?"

"Yeah?"

"You do remember that the masquerade is two days after your birthday, right?"

"Masquerade? What masquerade?" Tala pretended to not know.

"You're an ass," Johnny said, kissing Tala before he could say anything. Tala blinked, confused as Johnny smirked as he pulled away and walked several steps down the stairs and then turned back. "You coming or not? So slow, lazy sod!" Tala sighed and followed Johnny down the stairs. At least his salamander was back.

Miguel sighed as he picked up Reath and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at the kitten and cuddled it close to him. Reath purred in appreciation as Miguel's hand caressed his fur and snuggled into him.

"Was it something I did?" Miguel wondered out loud. "Or was it something else? What about that 'brother' comment?"

"Miguel?"

"Yeah?" he asked. Claude opened the door. He moved over to the curtains and opened them, allowing the morning light to crawl in. Miguel winced and covered his eyes with a pillow.

"Miguel…you gotta get up now," Claude sighed, sitting on the bed.

"No I don't," Miguel muttered stubbornly.

"Yes you do," Claude said. "We promised Matti that we'd go grocery shopping remember?"

"Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is when we were supposed to surprise your parents and tell them about Reath and that we were going home early," Claude said.

"When are we going home again?" Miguel asked.

"Um…four days," Claude said. "We leave at twelve-thirty in the morning." (A/N: That's the day, or rather, night of Johnny's dad's masquerade, by the way)

"Alright…" Miguel said.

"Great, now get up!" Claude said, grabbing the pillow from Miguel and hitting him with it. Miguel groaned. Claude sighed and picked up Reath, walking to the door with him.

"Just what am I going to do with him?" Claude asked the kitten as he closed the door. "No answer? You're not really good for giving advice, huh? Just listening?" Reath purred and butted Claude's hand with his head, wanting attention. Claude smiled and scratched the area between the kitten's ears as he walked into the kitchen.

"Is he awake?" Matilda asked.

"He's getting there," Claude said. Matilda sighed and took the kitten from Claude.

"There's this amusement park I want to go to…can we go?" she asked.

"Sure," Claude said. "Maybe it will take Miguel's mind off of things…"

"Or people," Aaron snickered. Claude sighed and "accidentally" hit Aaron across the head as he walked by.

"Jeez man! What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Claude asked innocently.

"Tala, I wanna go here!" Kai whined, holding up a flyer that had come in the mail.

"Isn't it usually Ian's job to whine?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tala!" Kai whined.

"Sounds like a good idea," Spencer said. "We could all use a break and I've been meaning to get together with Hiro…"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to call Oliver…" Bryan muttered.

"Can I call Kevin then?" Ian asked.

"So I guess we're going," Tala said. "Did you have anyone you wanted to call, Kai?" Kai shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast in silence. Tala sighed and draped his arm over Johnny's shoulders. Johnny leaned on Tala's shoulder.

"I'll be back," Johnny said suddenly. "Kai, can I borrow your phone?"

"What happened to yours?" Kai retorted.

"Its dead now can I or not?"

"What happened to Tala's?"

"He lost it!" Bryan turned a glare to Tala but it disappeared when he saw the completely bewildered look on Tala's face. Then he saw the cell showing slightly in his hand that was just about to come out of Tala's jacket. Spencer saw this also and smirked, unbeknownst to everyone but Ian.

'I wonder what he's doing...Ian thought. 'Obviously Spencer knows something.'

Memory Refresher

"_Kai respects you- even if he doesn't show it. He respects Tala's decision in choosing you. The truth is Kai is very much in love with someone but that person doesn't know it," Spencer said. "He doesn't mean to and I'm sure you don't realize but he lets his frustrations out when he's yelling with you."_

"_So I'm kind of a stress reliever for him," Johnny sneered. "I think I can live with that. So how do you say 'shut up Kai' in Russian?" Spencer laughed and shook his head._

End Memory Refresher

"What about Spencer?"

"Your phone has Robert's number on it and I need to call Robert!"

"What for?"

"He told me to call him, big deal!" Johnny snapped. "Can't I just use your freakin' phone?!"

"Hmm…nope," Kai smirked before tossing the phone over to Johnny. Johnny smirked in triumph and walked quickly up the steps.

"Claude, Miguel, Matti-Matilda? Here it is…" Johnny muttered. He pressed the call button.

Matilda heard her ring tone go off and went to her room. She saw the number on it and recognized it as Kai's, even without the caller ID. She had a good memory when it came to numbers and had memorized most of the numbers on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Matilda?"

"This isn't Kai, is it?" she asked.

"Got it right in one. It's Johnny,"

"Johnny…why are you calling me on Kai's phone?" she frowned.

"Because I don't have your number and I get the feeling that Kai isn't the only one sulking around the house,"

"Yeah, Miguel's in a slump also," she said. "But why call me and not Claude?"

"Because it'd be to obvious if Claude suggested anything. You're shy and they don't think much of anything when you ask them if you wanna go somewhere," Johnny said. "There's an amusement park and we're going to be there so-"

"We're already going to," Matilda said. "You want to try and get Miguel and Kai alone? That's gonna be tough…"

"That's why I'm asking you for help!" Johnny said.

"Alright, when are you guys going?" Matilda asked.

"I think around lunchtime so maybe in two hours?"

"Alright, we'll meet you there. Give me your number so I can call you and vice versa," Matilda said.

"Alright it's… (enter random number)," Johnny said. "And yours?"

"Mine's (enter random number)," she said.

"Great, meet you there,"

"Ditto," they both hung up. Johnny grinned and entered Matilda's number in his cell phone. He opened the door only to be shoved back into his room, the attacker closing the door and pushing him against the wall.

"So," Tala smirked. "Decided to take things into your own hands?" Johnny smirked back and nodded. "Care to tell me what you planned?"

"Nope, that's what you're going to have to figure out yourself," Johnny said.

"It's worth a shot," Miguel said, now properly dressed to go out.

"Hey Miguel where are you going?" Claude asked.

"Library, there's something I need to check out," Miguel said.

"Alright," Claude said. "Just be back in an hour and a half. There's an amusement park that Matti wants to go to."

"Kay," Miguel said, choosing not to question about the groceries fr fear of being stuck with the chore. He raced down the streets and when he was out of sight...

"I should have told him to get the groceries!" Claude moaned. "Dang it..."

An hour and twenty minutes later...

"I knew it!" Miguel grinned as he leafed through the papers that he had printed off the computer. "Tala does have a brother!" 'Well, one that isn't Kai, at least,' He ran up the steps of a house that had the adress of Tala's older (living) brother. He set a piece of paper on the door with tape and rang the door bell before jogging away. He watched, hidden behind the tree as the spitting image of Tala answer the door.

"No one's here," Mikhael said.

"Mikhael, what's that on the door?" a female voice asked.

"Oh..." Mikhael took the notice and closed the door. He read it and smiled. 'Tala is alive. You can see him four days from now at the McGregor's masquerade. He will be with Johnny McGregor.'

"E-Emeline! Emeline, Tala's alive!"

"What?"

"Tala, my baby brother! He's alive!" Mikhael grinned.

"Oh, honey I'm so happy for you!" Emeline smiled widely. "A masqueade? Johnny McGregor...I've heard that name somewhere...Wasn't he also a beyblader?"

Miguel was smiling as he walked into the house that was temporarily hosting the Battalian. "I'm back!"

"Someone's in a good mood," Claude noted. "Find what you needed?"

"Yep," Miguel grinned.

"Well let's go now!" Matilda said.

"Alright, we're going," Miguel grinned.

* * *

Me: Done with chapter 6! Rei/Claude, Hiro/Spencer, Bryan/Oliver, Tala/Johnny and most likely other couple fluff will be in the next chapter.

Miguel: You're not planning to get us together in the next chapter, are you?

Me: Its highly unlikely...oh, but Rei and Claude will be running from Mariah! Now I will shut up...

Tala: Please review...


	7. The Whole Second Day's Planning Wasted

Me: Sorry for taking so long to get this up... I've had writer's block...

Kai: No excuse

Me: ...chu...

* * *

Johnny, a little wary of the attention Tala was giving him, held his hand contently but warily. Why warily? Because his wolf, his _perverted_ wolf was doing nothing perverted! Nothing! He didn't have that sly smile everytime he was going to push Johnny into an ally and kiss him senseless. Nor did he have that smirk when he was going to do something evil.

That pointed to one thing: he was planning something evil and BIG! That had to be it.

He slowed down his pace and Tala looked down at him, surprised. He let Johnny lead them to the back of the line and a bit out of hearing distance. "Johnny?" Tala asked. "Is everything okay?"

"What are you planning?" Johnny hissed. Tala raised an eyebrow. So he had caught onto that, had he? He smirked.

"I thought that was what you were doing?" Tala asked. Johnny flushed under Tala's heated gaze.

"I am planning something but you're not doing anything perverted and that always means you're concentrating on something-" Tala sighed when he realized where this was going. Yes, the younger red head had figured him out. Was he going to tell him anything?Psh, no! He could have his own plans! He silenced Johnny's rantings with a short, sweet kiss that he knew would always manage to leave Johnny confused and shocked.

"Just concentrating on what the best way to get you into bed again is," Tala smirked, slapping his lover's butt and jogging to get a safe distance. Johnny blushed several shades of red and ran after Tala.

"Tala Ivanov, get your ass back here!"

"Not this again..." Bryan grumbled.

"You can't say that they're not back to normal..." Spencer sweat dropped.

"When can anyone call us- that- normal?" Kai sneered. "Isn't that Rei? Oh god..."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"That means..."

"Hey Kai!" Tyson said, thumping him on the back. Kai's eye twitched violently. Why was he here?

"What are you doing here, Tyson?" Kai asked, trying to be as civil as possible.

"I'm here at the carnival, just like you!" Tyson grinned. "Isn't it wierd how we all just came up on the same day?"

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Kai mumbled sarcastically. "Rei!" Rei turned and grinned his feline grin when he saw Kai. Kai frowned when he didn't see the vibrance Rei's golden eyes usually held. Rei's grin all but disappeared when he saw his "brother" getting annoyed by Tyson. He walked over and pulled Kai gently.

"Let me borrow him for a minute," Rei said, smiling innocently. He tugged him in line and they talked quietly as they waited to purchase their tickets.

"Why is he here?" Kai hissed.

"Well... he overheard Hiro making plans with Spencer to meet at the carnival and put two and two together," Rei said.

"Great...Hiro is probably still pissed at me for that day," Kai muttered. Rei winced and put a hand on Kai's shoulder sympathetically. "How come he can't just take a hint Rei? Do I really need to shout again that I don't like him?" Rei sighed and moved his hand up and down Kai's back, avoiding his right shoulder blade.

"Nah, Hiro went to Spencer after you moved into the Blitzkreig Boy's house- or rather, your house- and he calmed down a little," Rei said. "But that put their relationship on the rocks." Kai jerked his head up to meet Rei's eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah and then Hiro had to leave the country, which made it worse," Rei frowned. "Now before you go down that road, Kai, it isn't your fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Even Hiro said it."

"But...but Spencer never said anything..." Kai whispered.

"You had enough on your back..." Rei whispered. 'Literally and Figuratively,' he thought.

* * *

Flashback

"Kai, can I talk to you?" Tyson asked.

"You're talking to me right now, Tyson," Kai said.

"Well um... in private?" Tyson asked feebly. Kai looked up, annoyed.

"I'm busy Tyson. Anything you say to me can be said in front of-"

"I like you!" Tyson blurted out. Rei spit out a mouthful of water and Kai stared at Tyson, stunned but then he snapped out of it.

"Sorry Tyson but I don't feel the same way," he said. Tyson gaped at him before regaining his composure.

"Rei, can I speak to him alone?" Tyson asked through gritted teeth. Rei eyed Tyson's balled fists and tense stance before frowning. He moved to whisper in Kai's ear quickly.

"Do you want me too...?"

"I'd rather you not...but it'll happen eventually anyways," Kai whispered back.

"I'll be right outside the room. Shout if you need me," Rei said, trusting that Kai could take care of himself. He left the room with one last nervous glance and kept his hand on the door handle. It wasn't until he heard an audible 'click' that the nervousness turned rightfully into fear.

"Why did you lock the door?" Kai asked, his eyes narrowing. He could still get out of the room, no problem, but Rei would be ecstatic with fear.

"So you could tell me the truth," Tyson said. "I know you're dating Rei and that you don't want to hurt him by admitting the truth right in front of him."

"Both of those accusations are wrong," Kai said. "Get that through your head. Rei is like my brother and I have no feelings for you what so ever." With that he turned around to read the newspaper again but for Tyson, that did it. He through the small vase to the ground and grabbed the largest shard. Kai turned around just as Tyson used the shard to cut down his right shoulder blade. He cried out in pain and Rei gave up trying to open the lock door by turning the handle and kicked the door open.

"Kai!" he cried out when he saw the blood pouring down Kai's back. "Tyson, what have you done?"

End Flashback

* * *

Rei winced at the memory, still fresh in his mind. After that, he had knocked Tyson out with a pressure point and had taken Kai to the Blitzkreig Boys instead of the hospital upon his insistance. He saw why, once Kai had removed his shirt and revealed numerous other scars across his back.

"That wasn't your fault Rei," Kai said, as if reading his mind. "I shouldn't have under estimated his anger."

"But how the hell can he walk around like nothing happened?" Rei asked through gritted teeth.

"That, Rei, is something we have to live with," Kai answered. Rei frowned and looked at the ground. His golden eyes had dulled considerably since then. That had been a few months ago. Kai sighed, upset that he had caused Rei's upset.

"The scar...it's almost faded," Kai whispered. Rei looked up, surprised and his eyes got some of the vibrance back.

"What's up with Rei?" Bryan asked Oliver, whom he knew had gone to the park with him.

"I don't know...he's been upset for a few months now," Oliver said, the worry showing clearly in his eyes. "So why'd you invite me here...publically?" Bryan winced slightly. He knew that he had been neglecting Oliver and for that he was sorry.

"Well, Kai finally knocked some sense into me that it was wrong for me to avoid you in public just because I was sc-nerbous," Bryan said. There was no way he was going to say he was scared! "So I took his advice and here we are..." His efforts were rewarded slightly when Oliver smiled slightly and pulled down on his shirt so he could whisper into the Russian's ear.

"If you're so against PDA...perhaps we had better find a more private place here?" Oliver asked. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew you had that side to you, Oliver," Bryan said, smirking.

* * *

"Spencer, where are you?" Hiro muttered, looking around for the tall blonde. He accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." The guy he bumped into was taller then him. He wasn't as tall or as muscular as Spencer of course but he could easily over power him and by the look he was giving Hiro, full of lust and over estimated power, that was what he was counting on.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" the guy asked. Hiro bristled._ Pretty?!_

"Excuse me?" Hiro demanded.

"Let's say you and I ditch this child's park for something not meant to be seen by child eyes," Hiro glared at the man as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm taken," Hiro said, shrugging the hand off and beginning to walk away.

"Oh, c'mon, he'll never have to know-" the man reached out again to grab Hiro but this time, another hand intercepted him. Hiro glanced back when he heard the man stop talking. His eyes widened and the corner of his lips began to tug into a smile.

"Spencer!"

"Is this person bothering you, Hiro?" Spencer asked, glaring at the man who was harassing his boyfriend. The man gulped as Spencer's death grip around his arm tightened while he waited for Hiro's answer.

"No, no, man! We're cool, aren't we?" the man pleaded. Hiro smirked.

"He was...but its fine now that you're here," Hiro said and then he turned his attention to the man. "You see? I told you I was taken. You can let him go, Spence." Spencer nodded and let the man drop. He gulped and took off running. Hiro and Spencer watched him go, laughing as he hit the target that made the man fall into the water.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked, gathering Hiro loosely in his arms.

"I am, thanks to you," Hiro said, pulling himself closer to Spencer and breathing in his scent. Spencer smiled and released one hand on Hiro's arm to tilt his chin up.

"I'm sorry...for angering you," Spencer said.

"No, it's not your fault," Hiro said, shaking his head. "I just always saw Kai as...as an invincible little brat. It never occured to me that...he could be hurt by a glass shard." Spencer smiled and kissed Hiro gently.

"Kai can be hurt just like everyone else in this world. He just has an easier time hiding it," Spencer said. "Now, enough about Kai. I want to hear about your trip out of Japan. I want to concentrate on us." Hiro smiled and blushed as Spencer pushed him into an ally and kissed him gently and passionately but still filled with the need for him. The kiss was one which he returned full fold.

* * *

Now inside the park after purchasing the tickets, Kai sneezed and frowned. Rei looked at him.

"Are you catching a cold?" he asked.

"Someone's talking about me," Kai muttered.

"Hey Rei!" Aaron called. "Did you see Claude? He was looking for you,"

"Uh no, I haven't. Where did he-"

"Rei-Rei!" Rei groaned and tried to hide behind Kai but the pink furball managed to grab his arm before he could do so.

"Hello...Mariah," Rei muttered. He looked at Kai pleadingly, hoping that his friend would get him out of the mess. Kai gave him a look that said 'what the hell am I supposed to do?'

"Hello Aaron," Mariah grinned pleasantly but it disappeared when she looked at Kai. "Kai,"

"Mariah," Kai said even colder then Mariah had managed to. "Look Rei, there's Claude. Didn't you promise to spend the day with him?"

"Uh, yeah! I did! Sorry, Mariah but I gotta-" he tried walking away but Mariah didn't let go of his arm. "Mariah...

"He can come with us, Rei-Rei," Mariah smiled. Rei looked at Kai again for help. Kai sighed. Stupid pink furball.

"Claude!" Kai shouted. Claude turned from the stands he was looking at and saw them. He smiled and waved and began his way over. "Claude, Mariah won't believe us when we say that Rei promised you would spend the day together."

"Wh-oh..." Claude said, catching on when he saw the death grip Mariah had on Rei's arm and how he was trying to get away. "Yeah, he did promise me Mariah...I was really looking forward to spending the day with just him. I never get to see him anymore with all the stuff that's been going on..."

"Well I don't either!" Mariah pouted. "I'm in China all of the time and you and Rei-Rei are in the same country! I never get to see him." Claude gulped.

"Um...how about you let me have some time with him and I'll give him back later tonight if we can find you? You can ride the ferris wheel before you go," Claude said.

"Yeah, Mariah," Rei chimed in. "I'm glad you're here and all but I've been looking forward to this day for awhile now." Mariah thought about it and reluctantly let go of Rei's arm.

"Well, if its what you want," she said. "I'll go find Lee. Remember to return him to me, Claude!" Rei sighed in relief as she waved and went off to find him.

"Thanks Claude, but did you really have to promise me to her at the ferris wheel?" Rei asked.

"I said if we could find her," Claude said. "Now come on, you promised to spend the day with me, remember?"

"He did?" Kai muttered to Aaron surprised.

"He did, just a few seconds ago and if Mariah finds him without me, it'll look suspicious anyways," Claude said. "Kai, try and find Miguel, alright?" Kai didn't have time to reply as Claude took Rei's hand and led him away from them. Aaron shrugged and went off to who knows where.

"Miguel..." Kai whispered unconciously. He sighed. His first priority was avoiding Tyson and then finding Miguel. That wouldn't be to hard...right?

* * *

"I don't get it, Tala! Why can't we find them?!" Johnny growled, frustrated. The corners of Tala's lips twitched upwards although he was extremely frustrated. Why? Because...

"Find who, Johnny?" Tala asked. "I can't help if I don't know who-"

"Johnny!" Tala heard the female voice and turned to glare at the person who said Johnny's name like they knew him. He turned to Johnny and saw Johnny throwing his hands up and walking over to meet the person.

"Matilda! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Johnny said.

"Sorry, I didn't think this place would be to hard to locate a red head," she said. "Guess I was wrong...where's Kai?"

"Where's Miguel?"

"He went off to the stands but he should be by the water stands,"

"Oh, well Tala can find Kai and then we can take him there-"

"Jonathon," Tala growled. "Care to let me in on this little plan of yours?" Yes, Johnny could have his privacy! Yes, Johnny could plan things and keep them secret from him! But no, Johnny could not plan things with someone who was single and might be planning to take Johnny from him! Don't worry, she isn't going to steal him away, Tala...

"You mean I haven't told you yet?" Johnny asked. Matilda and Tala sweat dropped.

* * *

Time: 6:40

"So they're having a fireworks display?" Hiro asked, leaning on Spencer's chest, tracing random patterns on his arm.

"In about five minutes," Spencer responded, kissing the top of Hiro's head. He took out a small rose he had picked earlier and tucked it behind Hiro's ear. Hiro looked up and pulled it out from behind his ear and blushed when he saw the object.

"You didn't have to do that- this- you know," Hiro blushed. Spencer smiled.

"Oh but I did," he said, capturing Hiro's lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Hey, Bryan... can we do this more often?" Oliver asked.

"What? Get so horny that we wanna fuck but can't because we're in a public place?" Bryan smirked. Oliver frowned at him. "I'm kidding. Sure why not?" Oliver smiled and sat on the bridge railing. He motioned for Bryan to go closer to him. When he did, Oliver pulled him quickly and their lips met. Oliver let Bryan take over, wanting him to show the affection he so rarealy showed him out in public.

"I...I can't believe," Rei panted. "That we've spent six hours running away from Mariah."

"You...said it," Claude said, also panting. "Gosh, what is up with her and her obsession with you?"

"No idea," Rei said.

"Not even a little idea?"

"Nope,"

"Does she find you attractive? Witty? Smart?"

"Beats me," Rei shrugged. Claude stared at him. "What?"

"You don't know?"

"Well, I never could figure out why anyone like me," Rei shrugged again.

"They didn't even give you a hint?"

"They probably did..."

"Then why...?"

"I was to busy looking at someone else."

"Oh..." Claude said, turning on his side so he didn't have to face he Chinese blader. There was no way he'd have a chance with Rei now. He liked someone else, he was dense to see what others liked in him- or who liked him, for that matter...

"Claude, you okay?" Rei asked, putting a hand on the Spanish boy's shoulder. Claude flinched and stood up quickly.

"I'm gonna go now..." he said, blinking furiously so that the tears didn't fall.

"Claude, wait! Claude look out!" Rei shouted. He sped up his pace and pulled Claude backwards before he could step on the old bridge. The sudden action caused both boys to fall backwards in one embarrasing situation. Claude lay inbetween Rei's legs, his body weight partially on Rei's chest because Rei wouldn't release his hold on his waist.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Rei asked, sitting up straighter now as the tears that had gathered in Claude's eyes began to fall.

"Y-You! You're so dense! Can't you understand th-that I like you?! Th-that I-I love you?!" Claude cried. Rei's eyes widened before they settled into a warm gaze. He smiled but not his usual feline grin. It was soft and made the butterflies appear in your stomach. The vibrance in his eyes were back.

"You're right, I am dense," Rei admitted. "I'm dense for not realizing that you loved me too." Claude's eyes widened and then Rei kissed him. Rei allowed Claude to be still as he kissed him, letting him get used to the feel. It felt like magic when Claude finally responded, giving him all the attention Rei had previously given him if not more. A 'boom' made them both jump and they looked up. When they saw the heart lit firework that had made them jump, it made them laugh before they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Time: 7:20

"I wonder if Kai and Miguel found each other..." Johnny sighed as he and Tala watched the fireworks display. Tala sighed after Johnny and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Maybe they did and maybe they didn't," Tala said. "Don't worry, they'll find each other again soon. They still have your dad's stupid masquerade thing tomorrow, anyways..." Johnny sighed as he leaned against Tala's chest.

"Not really...Miguel and his team are leaving for Spain around 12:30 at night- they won't have enough time to make it to the airport- the thing starts at 11:00," Johnny frowned.

"They'll have an hour and a half-"

"They need to be there two hours before the plane leaves, Tala,"

"Oh...well don't worry, there will be other times," Tala said, running his fingers through Johnny's hair.

"I hope so..." Johnny muttered. He suddenly grabbed the collar of Tala's shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. (A/N: Am I the only one who can see Tala in a light blue collared shirt with the buttons open and has a white shirt under it?)

"What was that for?" Tala asked, breathtaken.

"Don't know..." Johnny shrugged. Tala smiled and pulled the salamander closer. Rare times where Johnny did things for seemingly no reason were times that he loved.

* * *

Time: 7:25

Kai grumbled to himself, very, very annoyed. He had been avoiding Tyson like the plague and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Miguel. This was just crazy! He knew he was still there, since he had met up with Matilda and she told him that he hadn't called to say he was going home.

Life was just great. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey, did you watch the fireworks display? Tala asked him as soon as he saw him. Kai sighed and nodded. Tala ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Couldn't find him?" Kai shook his head no.

"There he is- talking to Tyson!" Johnny said, pointing a finger at the blonde. Kai's eyes widened as he looked at the back of his blonde heartthrob. Yes, his. He gritted his teeth and stormed off to grab the blonde's attention.

"Fire!" Kai looked up and recoiled when he saw the smoke. People began rushing out of the park. Kai's eyes connected with Miguel's but someone bumped into him and he lost his balance. Miguel was beginning to make his way over there when Tyson grabbed his arm. He saw Bryan grabbing hold of Kai.

"What the hell are you doing, Kai? The exit is that way," he growled, one arm supporting Kai from falling and the other hand's fingers entwined with Oliver's.

"But-" he looked back and saw that Miguel and Tyson were gone. "Right..."

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Bryan grumbled, not letting go of Kai for fear that he might run off or get himself lost.

Miguel cursed as he leaned on Claude's shoulder. Rei didn't mind much because he knew that Miguel liked Kai and the other reason that Miguel was leaning on Claude was due to the fact that he had been closer to the fire and had inhaled a bit more smoke then the rest of them.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital, Miguel? At least let them put that oxygen mask thing on you-" Claude said.

"I'm fine, where's Kai?" Miguel asked.

"Kai's fine," Rei said. "I saw Bryan taking him home." Miguel sighed. Another lost chance.

* * *

Me: Hm... a long chapter to make up for the long wait? That sounds good. There was no Kai/Miguel in there! I'm upset with myself... there will be in the next chapter though! I will have that up soon and even sooner with reviews!

Kai: You just had to make Tyson talk to him, didn't you? And that part about him hurting me?

Me: Well...I'll conclude everything... somehow... please review...even if it is to say more Kai and Miguel... I will have more Kai/Miguel up- I promise.


	8. The Masquerade Begins

Me: Chapter 8! -squeals for a very long time-stops squealing- oh, and please R&R!-goes back to squealing-

Johnny: She's excited because this is her second longest story...in chapters at least.

Kai: Since they're busy trying to shut her up...she doesn't own...only Wreath...and Tala's brother and Emeline from the last chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers and special thanks to Destiny Quill who told me that my kitten's name was spelled wrong, eh heh...so now, "Reath" is "Wreath" I was always wondering why microsoft word was saying that it was spelled wrong so thanks! So now "Reath" will be spelled as "Wreath"

* * *

"Quit struggling, Tala!" Johnny groaned.

"I don't wanna do this, Johnny!" Tala pouted, maneuvering away from the younger red head's hands that held the tie.

"C'mon, Tala!" Johnny snapped. "Just put the stupid thing on! It's only for tonight!"

"But it's annoying!"

"Well I'm wearing one!"

"But you're used to wearing those things," Tala mumbled. Johnny sighed and stuffed the tie in his pocket and pulled Tala closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Tala let his hands wrap securely around Johnny's waist.

"It's only for a few hours," Johnny said. "It's not like it's the whole day." Tala still seemed reluctant so Johnny gently pushed his lips to his, standing on his tip toes. Tala didn't seem too surprised and responded to the kiss. Johnny allowed Tala to deepen the kiss but he didn't allow himself to get lost in it. Instead, he took the tie out of his pocket and carefully tied it. Tala didn't notice that he was done tying it until he tightened it. Tala broke the kiss to see his boyfriend smirking. He pouted.

"You tricked me," Tala muttered. "Can it be my birthday present to not wear this?"

"Sorry, wolf," Johnny sighed. "I gotta call Matilda."

"Why?" Tala said, the possessiveness for his salamander leaking out through his voice.

"I need to get Miguel over to that stupid masquerade, obviously," Johnny rolled his eyes and took out his cell phone.

Matilda's cell phone rang and she picked up after the third ring when she saw the caller ID. She flipped the cover open. "Hello?"

"Hey Matti,"

"Hey Johnny. What's up?" she asked.

"Are you guys coming tonight?" Johnny asked.

"We can't really… you know the plane leaves-"

"You can't get just Miguel to come? I could pay for another flight back," Johnny said.

"And so could Kai," Matilda retaliated, sighing. "I'll see what I can do, okay, Johnny?"

"Okay, fine," Johnny sighed. They both hung up, Matilda collapsing on her bed, and Johnny pulling Tala down with him on their bed.

"Didn't go well?" Tala asked. Johnny pouted at him. Tala sighed and kissed his cheek, adjusting their positions so Johnny could used his arm as a pillow.

* * *

"What are we gonna do, Claude?" Matilda moaned. "We leave tonight and Miguel doesn't want to go to that masquerade!" Claude sighed.

"Well, we pray that Miguel sees sense before we leave," Claude said. "A masquerade is when you wear masks, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Why?" Matilda asked.

"How good are you at making masks, Matti?" Claude asked.

"Hey little kitten," Miguel smiled, picking up the kitten and bringing it closer to his chest. The kitten looked up at him and mewled. "Aren't you cute?" he sighed and laid down on his bed, the kitten held securely in the air by his strong hands and he brought it down to his chest.

"I don't know what happened between me and Kai...then again, you probably don't know either," Miguel said. "Everything was going so good...then something happened in that store... I was planning to make it up to him at that amusement park but we didn't even run into each other."

"Miguel?" Claude asked. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Claude," Miguel sighed. Claude closed the door behind him and sat on his friend's bed.

"You okay?" Claude asked gently.

"Yeah, no, maybe," Miguel sighed again. Claude smiled sympathetically.

"You should go talk to him, you know," Claude said. "It'd put both your minds at ease..."

"I'd just make things worse between us..." Miguel groaned.

"Well, incase you do decide to go to that masquerade..." Claude said, laying a black mask on his desk.

"Thanks Claude...but I'm not going," Miguel said, his back turned to Claude. Claude sighed and left the room, closing the door with an audible 'click.' Miguel turned and picked up the mask, keeping Wreath in one hand.

It was a simple black mask, one that could be bought at the party stores but with the craftmanship, or should he say craftwomanship because he was sure it was Matilda's handiwork, red and yellow feathers adorned it, along with gold glitter along the edges and red glitter here and there. He sighed.

"Well Wreath, what do you think I should do?" Miguel asked.

* * *

A knock on Kai's door made him look up, slightly surprised. "Come in," he said. Spencer and Hiro entered. The latter made Kai look at Spencer with a 'what-the-hell-is-he-doing-here?' look.

"Relax Kai," Spencer said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling? Are your lungs clogged up?"

"I don't have black lung, Spencer," Kai rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't but you at least need to stay in bed and recover. That injury? How is it?" Spencer asked.

"It's fine. It hasn't opened if that's what you're asking," Kai said. "Why is he here again?"

"Kai-" Spencer began as a warning but Hiro interrupted him.

"I'm here to apologize, Kai," Hiro said. "For myself and on behalf of Tyson. I...I thought that you were some indestructible little brat. I guess your only the little brat part of it. And as for Tyson..." Kai held his hand up.

"Don't apologize for that obnoxious troll," Kai sneered. "If he wants my forgiveness, he'll have to apologize to me himself..."

"And you'll forgive him if he just apologizes?" Hiro asked, looking doubtfully at Kai's back which was turned to them.

"I make no promises," Kai said. Spencer sighed and Hiro raised and eyebrow. This enigma was unpredictable. He was sure he was just going to say flat out no.

"How's Kai?" Oliver asked when he saw Bryan, who raised his eyebrow.

"Kai is fine," Bryan grunted. "He's just pissed as hell because Spencer put him on bed arrest until tonight." Oliver nodded and gave Bryan a small peck on the lips. Bryan took his hand and led him around town. It was a nice change for Oliver- they were out on a public date. Bryan wasn't usually a public person and he made the exception for Oliver.

"So tonight..." Oliver blushed.

"Yes?"

"At the masquerade..."

"Will you go with me?" Bryan asked. Oliver stared at Bryan for several seconds. "That was your question, wasn't it?"

"You stole my line!" Oliver pouted.

"I did...but you know you wanted me to ask you," Bryan said smugly. "So is that a-" Oliver grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss, for once, surprising Bryan.

"That's a yes," Oliver said when they parted.

* * *

"Claude? Whoa, I didn't expect to see you over here! What's up?" Rei grinned. "Come on in." He gently took Claude's hand and led him into the dojo.

"Oh hey, Claude!" Max greeted. "I didn't know you were coming by."

"Hi Max," Claude smiled. "I'm just here to visit Rei before I leave..."

"Oh, you guys are going back to Spain?" Rei asked and then he lowered his voice. "What about Miguel and Kai?"

"That's what I came here to talk about...mostly," Claude whispered back.

"We'll just be in my room, Max. Call me if you need anything," Rei said.

"Okay Rei," Max nodded as Rei led Claude into his room.

"So what's going on? Why isn't Miguel going?" Rei asked.

"He thinks that he'll just make things worse between him and Kai," Claude explained.

"What?! That's crazy talk. If he leaves things unpatched with Kai, now that'll make things worse," Rei said.

"Where were you when I was talking to Miguel about this?" Claude asked.

"I was here," Rei said. "Probably..."

"What are we gonna do, Rei?" Claude groaned. "I know he wants to go but..."

"Do you want to go?" Rei asked, his golden eyes concentrated on Claude.

"What?" Claude asked.

"Do you want to go? With me?" Rei asked.

"Y-yes..." Claude said cautiously.

"Will you go with me?" Rei asked.

"Yes!" Claude grinned and Rei found himself with an armful of his boyfriend. "But what are we gonna do about Kai and Miguel?"

"Well Kai's going, I know that for a fact... Rei said. "So we'll have you drop the others off at the airport and then I'll pick you up before the plane is about to leave."

"How exactly?"

"I'll get Hiro to drive me," Rei promised. "He owes Kai a favor and Spencer won't mind if we attempt to help Kai out."

Oliver sat on the edge of the fountain as he waited for Bryan. He was happy. Bryan had asked him on another public date. Bryan hated public places so it made Oliver feel special that Bryan was willing to see him in a public place no matter how much he hated them.

"Hi Oliver," Bryan said.

"Hey, Bryan," Oliver said. "How's Kai?"

"He's pissed as hell," Bryan smirked. "Spencer sentenced him to bed arrest until tonight."

"Spencer's letting him go?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Kai can't stay cooped up in bed all day," Bryan rolled his eyes. "Besides, when we're all at Johnny's stupid masquerade thing, he'll just get up anyways so might as well take him."

"Oh...um look, about that masquerade," Oliver blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Well, um..."

"You wanna go with me?" Bryan asked.

"Yes! Hey, you stole my line!" Oliver pouted. Bryan chuckled and sat next to Oliver.

"You know you wanted me too," he smirked.

"You're right...and now I want to do this," Oliver said, grabbing Bryan's turtleneck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Hiro! Spencer!" Rei shouted as he scurried down the stairs to catch up to them. Spencer and Hiro looked at each other, unsure of what the neko-jin wanted before Spencer reached out to keep the neko-jin from falling. "Thanks..."

"Why are you running so fast?" Spencer asked.

"Can...can you drive me to the airport?" Rei panted. "I need to pick up Claude and con Miguel into going to the masquerade."

"I don't see why not," Hiro nodded. "Is it okay with you, Spencer?"

"Yes," Spencer nodded. "How exactly are you going to 'con' him into going, Kon?"

"I'm still thinking about that part, Spencer," Rei said as he got into the back seat.

--Later--

"How did you talk me into this?" Hiro asked as he turned into the airport.

"I just did," Rei said. Spencer smirked in amusement. He had heard of Rei's manipulative streak but he still had yet to see it in action... he couldn't really count Rei asking Hiro to give Rei a ride to the airport so he could pick up Claude and possibly Miguel being manipulative...

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Claude asked Miguel. "There's still time..."

"How are you getting there?" Miguel asked.

"Claude!"

"Like that," Claude said as Rei ran up to him, Hiro and Spencer hot on his heels. Rei gave Claude a quick kiss on the cheek and Miguel raised his eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me that you two were dating," Miguel said.

"It slipped my mind," Claude lied partialy. "Come on Miguel, running away from Kai is not going to make your relationship any better."

"He's right Miguel," Spencer said. "Kai is the type to dwell on things and trust me on this, he's not the person you want to live with when he dwells on things,"

"Trust me on that one too," Rei chimed in. "He gets in quite a mood."

"He does, doesn't he?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, especially the time when Tala-"

"Or the time when Tala-"

"And that time Tala-"

"Guys!" Claude said.

"Not helping," Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Just come or let Kai fall into the hands of Tyson or Robert or Goki or-!" Rei said and Miguel silenced him with a glare.

"What?" Miguel demanded.

"It's true Miguel, there are many bladers who fancy Kai," Hiro said. "And then there are his fans..."

"And then there's Tala..." Spencer said.

"Tala?" All of them said.

"Getting on his nerves. Once that wolf does something to piss Kai off, there's no talking to Kai," Spencer shook his head.

"Alright! Alright, already! I get the point, I'm coming!" Miguel said.

"Great, about time! Now let's go!" Rei said.

* * *

--At the masquerade with Tala and Johnny--

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this stupid tie...can't you make it looser?" Tala complained. Johnny glared at him.

"Hey, guys," Tyson grinned. "Awesome party, you got here Johnny."

"I'd say thanks Tyson, but its not mines," Johnny said. "It's his," he spat the last word with hate and nodded towards the man who looked almost nothing like him but Tala recognized the eyes that he spent so much time looking into.

"Jonathon...Ivanov, and..." the man (A/N: Just gonna call him Mr.McGregor!) who was Johnny's father said slowly.

"I'm Tyson Granger, beyblade world champ!" Tyson grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Johnny's dad!" Johnny was about to slap his forehead when Tala grabbed his hand and drew it to his chest. Johnny rose his eyebrow.

"Oh, yes...of course," he smiled but Johnny and Tala could tell it was fake. "Forgive me for not noticing...Ivanov, Tyson, could you give me a moment alone with my son?" Tala felt Johnny freeze and leaned closer to him.

"I won't let you out of my sight," Tala promised. Johnny nodded and Tala kissed his cheek.

"Well come on, Tala! Let's give the guy some alone time with his son!" Tyson said. Tala nodded, looking over his shoulder the whole time Tyson pulled him away from his boyfriend and boyfriend's father.

"You're not going to take him away from me," Johnny said, his eyes fused with Tala's.

"I don't see why you won't accept a female. A female blader- even," Mr. McGregor said.

"I don't think you get it. I think you refuse to see that Tala and I love each other," Johnny said.

"He doesn't love you, son. He just wants you for your money," Mr. McGregor said.

"No he doesn't and don't you think those tramps didn't?! He loves me and he's proved it," Johnny snarled. "He agreed to this thing even if its not his show all for me! He took dancing lessons and he never left my side once!"

"Mr. McGregor, Johnny, I didn't expect to fine you so quickly,"

"Robert... I thought you weren't coming," Johnny said, able to breathe a little easier now.

"I caught an early flight before the storm hit and caught a ride with Bryan and Oliver," Robert said then lowered his voice. "Go on, I'll distract him."

"I owe ya one," Johnny said.

"Did you get Miguel here for Kai?"

"Haven't seen him if he's showing up," Johnny whispered back.

"We'll talk later then," Robert whispered. "Go now."

"Thanks again," Johnny whispered before threading through the crowd to get to Tala. When he got there Tala held his arms open and he practically threw himself at him

"How'd it go?" Tala asked, caressing Johnny's cheek.

"Robert saved me," Johnny sighed.

"Remind me to thank him then," Tala nodded. "Now, sir gentleman... may I have this dance?"

"The pleasure's all mine," Johnny grinned.

"Sorry Tyson," Tala smirked, not sounding sorry at all as he lead Johnny into the crowd.

"Just wait and see, Tala...Kai will be mine," Tyson muttered darkly and then spotted a familiar figure. "And I think I'll start on that now."

* * *

"Dammit, Hiro, can't you go any faster?" Rei asked impatiently.

"For the thouthandth time Rei, not without breaking the speed limit," Hiro said through gritted teeth. "And shouldn't Miguel be the one asking that?"

"He should but he's too patient," Rei pouted. "And besides, its not my fault I'm worried about Kai and Tyson possibly being alone together..."

"That's my little brother we're talking about..."

"And that little brother is the one who broke a vase and damaged Kai's left shoulder blade," Rei hissed. Hiro bit his lip and stepped harder on the gas pedal.

"Hey Kai," Tyson said.

"What do you want?" Kai grunted.

"For you to stop playing hard to get and come dance with me," Tyson grinned.

"Let's get two things straight," Kai said. "I'm not playing hard to get and I'm not going to dance with you."

"Yes you are, Kai," Tyson said, giving him a pathetic excuse for a glare and grabbing his wrist.

"Let go of me, Tyson!" Kai glared. Tyson shrunk back slightly but didn't relinquish his hold on the dual haired blader.

"No! Not until you-" a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he winced in pain at the hand that was gripping Kai was placed under a rougher hold then his own.

"He's with me,"

"Miguel," Kai breathed. Miguel smiled at him before glaring at Tyson.

* * *

"Oh, Tyson is so dead," Rei commented, biting a piece of cake. Claude nodded in agreement.

"Miguel is a little pocessive," he agreed.

"You two are shameless," Hiro shook his head.

"And what do you call you watching us watch them?" Rei countered.

"Fine..." Hiro muttered.

"Five bucks Miguel punches him," Rei said.

"Five bucks he throws him against the wall," Hiro said.

"Ten bucks he does both," Claude said.

"Deal," All three said. Spencer sighed and shook his head. Why would any of them bet against Miguel's best friend?

* * *

"No way, I saw him first," Tyson said but that was the wrong move.

"What the hell do you think he is? A toy or something?" Miguel demanded. "Well let me tell you something, Granger, Kai is more then just some hot guy off the street (A/N: Kai blushed). He's a kind, caring person who deserves more then what you've offered him."

"Oh please," Tyson sneered. "He's lucky I'm going to look after him. We'll be the talk of all the news! It'll be me and him on every magazine! Won't that be cool Kai?" And then Miguel lost it. He grabbed Tyson's shirt and raised his fist, his punch connecting with his head and he followed up by throwing him against the wall.

"If you ever talk about him like that again...what I did just now will seem like a walk in the park," Miguel threated. "C'mon Kai." Kai seemed to be in a daze as Miguel dragged him away from Tyson and into his arms on the dance floor.

"Go Miguel," Rei whistled.

"Now pay up," Claude reminded them. Both Hiro and Rei grumbled things and handed Claude ten dollars.

"I'll be right back," Rei said, giving Claude a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" Claude asked but he didn't need an answer when he saw the direction Rei was heading.

"What's he going to do?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing that Tyson doesn't deserve..." Claude said.

* * *

"Hey, Tyson!" Rei said.

"Ow! Rei, did you see what Miguel did to me? And Kai just let him! Miguel must be blackmailing Kai or something! You gotta help me prove that Rei!" Tyson said.

"I saw...but I'm not going to help you with anything. Miguel is not blackmailing Kai, Tyson," Rei said.

"What?! You saw what he did!" Tyson said angrily. "He's like an animal!"

"Then what you did to Kai is no different," Rei said, his golden eyes flashing in warning. "Stay away from Kai from now on, Tyson because Miguel isn't the one who'll be decking out the punches." With that, he turned on his heel and walked back over to Claude.

"What'd you say?" Claude asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the dance floor," Rei said.

"Hey Miguel...if you're here, where's Wreath?" Kai asked.

"Wreath is under the care of Spencer and Hiro," Miguel said.

"You didn't get on the plane," Kai said. Miguel smiled and pulled Kai closer to him.

"Let's just say...I had some people watching over me," Miguel said. "Look, Kai...I..."

"Yes?" Kai encouraged.

"Oh what the hell," Miguel said and he brought his lips to Kai's. Kai gasped and quickly responded to the kiss. He closed his eyes, not wanting the kiss to end. But there was always the need for oxygen.

"I love you," Miguel said.

"I love you too," Kai said.

"Looks like your plan worked out," Tala said, spinning Johnny with practiced ease.

"I guess it did," Johnny said, resting his head on Tala's shoulder.

"You wanna just stand still?"

"Yes,"

"Alright then," Tala smiled. A tap on his shoulder made him look over his shoulder. His eyes clouded over with confusion and then they widened when he recognized the figure behind him.

* * *

Me: Cliffie...well, not really. Can anyone take a guess at who it was?

Tala: you so wanted to cut it off when Miguel showed up.

Me: Well yeah! But I promised some Kai/Miguel action and don't forget, we still have Tala's party to attend to! Not to mention the rest of the masquerade...

Rei: While she's...well, I don't know what she's doing but please review!


	9. Sappy Soap Opera

Me: So this is Chapter 9! And no, the story is not over! We still have Tala's birthday left!

Disclaimer: See the last chapter cause I'm feeling hyperly (is that even a word?) lazy!

* * *

_Recap of Last Chapter_

_"You wanna just stand still?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Alright then," Tala smiled. A tap on his shoulder made him look over his shoulder. His eyes clouded over with confusion and then they widened when he recognized the figure behind him._

_End Recap_

* * *

"M-Mikhael?!" Tala said surprise evident in his features but he never once let go of Johnny. "You're…you're alive?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry…" Mikhael said. "I know, it's stupid of me to come to your boyfriend's masquerade after abandoning you but-"

"Would you just shut up already?" Tala demanded. "Wait, when did you find out that Johnny's my boyfriend? You hated beyblading in the abbey." Mikhael grinned sheepishly and motioned to a lady walking up to them with a red mask and a mostly red dress that was decorated with black flowers.

"I kept tabs on you, making sure you were okay… but after the third world championships, I lost track of you… but Emeline, my fiancé is a big fan of beyblading and she looked deeper into your history and here you are," Mikhael said. "Here both of you are…"

"So why now?" Tala demanded. "Why now after all this time?"

"Because…I wanted to let you know I was alive too," Mikhael sighed. "I just wanted to see you again- in person. I'll see you around-"

"If you think you're going anywhere, I'm going to hurt you," Tala threatened. "I can do so without letting go of Johnny and I can dump the punch bowl over you in five steps."

"The same dry humor as always," Mikhael smiled. Tala smirked.

"So are you two gonna hug each other or just stand there and smirk and each other?" Emeline asked. The brothers shrugged and gave each other a quick hug, one smirking, the other smiling. We know who was doing what.

"So…time for proper introductions?" Johnny asked. "And you never told me you had a brother, Tala Ivanov."

"I didn't think it'd be of importance…" Tala grinned nervously.

"Oh, you'd better hope that-" Johnny hissed.

"Johnny, Mikhael, Mikhael, Tala, Mikhael's fiancé, I'm sure you know of Johnny's temper from the news so…" Tala said very fast and grabbed Johnny's lower back, his shoulder, and spun them several steps away before kissing Johnny to make him shut up.

"I hate it when you do that," Johnny panted.

"No you don't," Tala smirked.

* * *

"Thanks, again," Kai said. "For coming to my rescue."

"Thank Rei and Claude for bringing me here," Miguel smiled. "I almost didn't come."

"I'm glad you did," Kai smiled. "What made you decide to?"

"Don't ask," Miguel muttered. "Let's just say that I'm not letting you go into someone else's arms- ever." A realization bell went off in Kai's head. Someone had played the admirer card…again.

"Well then," Kai smirked, "Wanna show me how possessive you are?" Miguel nodded and smirked, closing the gap between him and Kai.

"Finally!" Tala shouted from across the room. The startled bladers looked up in surprise and glared at Tala.

"Shut up, Ivanov!" Kai shouted back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Both of you!" the other bladers minus Tyson and Miguel shouted. Kai and Miguel shrugged before Kai led Miguel to meet Tala and Johnny at a midpoint between them.

"Should we shut up?" Kai asked.

"I should hope not," Tala scoffed. "Who else would keep this place exciting like us?"

"So what should we tell them?" Kai smirked.

"Oh, I think we both know…" Tala smirked back.

"No!" they shouted back. The other bladers shook their heads and then Johnny looked at Robert who had put a hand on his shoulder.

"So how'd it go?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, well you know, the usual…he threatened to disown you, I threatened him…"

"So did he disown me?"

"I said it was the usual," Robert said. "No, no he did not. And it's very uncouth to shout across the room."

"Yeah, yeah," Tala said.

"Whatever," Kai agreed.

* * *

"It's about time they got together," Oliver said, spinning around and back to Bryan as they danced.

"It is," Bryan said. "Good thing they got Miguel here before he could leave for Barcelona."

"I never knew you could dance…"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Bryan said simply. Oliver raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

"But you'll find out about them…well, most of them," Bryan smirked. Oliver rolled his eyes and Bryan's smirk grew before he leaned down to kiss Oliver, who responded readily.

* * *

"So everything worked out," Claude said.

"It did, didn't it?" Rei said. "But there's one thing I forgot to ask..."

"What might that be?" Claude asked.

"Do you care to dance with a neko-jin?" Rei grinned with cat like similarity. Claude laughed and nodded, taking Rei's waiting hand as they moved to the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance," Claude said.

"Uh..."

"Wait, you can dance, right?"

"Nope,"

"I'll teach you," Claude rolled his eyes but he was still smiling.

* * *

"That was interesting," Spencer said.

"It was, wasn't it? Although I suppose I have to check on Ty-" he was about to walk to his younger brother but Spencer took his hand and pulled him to his chest. "Spencer?"

"You can do that later," Spencer said. "Right now, I want you all to myself." Hiro blushed and allowed himself to be swept into Spencer's arms for a dance.

"So...I take it that I get to see more of you?" Hiro asked.

"You do...I'm moving into my own apartment soon, to give the guys more space. I want you to come and live with me...if you want to," Spencer said hesitantly.

"Want to? I'd love too!" Hiro said. Spencer smiled and captured Hiro's lips in a gentle kiss.

* * *

"How did you convince me to miss our ride home?" Aaron grumbled.

"There will be food," Matilda said. "Besides, I wanted to check up on them."

"Hey, what're you two doing here?" Miguel asked, spying his two other teammates.

"Oh, it worked!" Matlida squealed, giving Miguel and Kai both quick hugs. "Where's Johnny?" Kai pointed to the red head conversing with Tala and two other people, one who strangely looked like Tala. She ran over to Johnny and hugged him.

"It worked! It worked!" she said.

"It did, didn't it?" Johnny grinned, hugging her back.

"Hey..." Tala growled.

"Relax Tala," both Matilda and Johnny said at the same time.

"They're related, didn't you know?" someone from behind them hummed.

"Kane!" Matilda said, throwing her arms around him and he readily hugged her back.

* * *

"So are they a couple?" Miguel asked.

"I want to say yes...but I don't even know how they know each other," Kai said.

"Come with me," Miguel said. Kai leaned his head to the side and allowed Miguel to lead him outside into the gardens.

"What is it?" Kai asked when Miguel stopped.

"Kai Hiwatari, I love you," Miguel began.

"I love you too," Kai smiled. Miguel smiled back.

"I love you and I've wanted to be with you for a very long time...I'm not sure if we're official yet or if you want to but... will you go out with me?" Miguel asked. Kai smiled a smile that only Miguel was able to see and nodded. Miguel grinned and kissed Kai fully on the lips and even as the fireworks went off in the background or the bladers and other guests whistled and shouted things in encouragement, nothing could ruin this moment. In fact, they just made it better.

* * *

"So it looks like everyone here got their happy ending," Kane commented.

"They did but what about you and Jim?" Matilda asked.

"We got ours too," Kane smiled mysteriously. "What about you and Enrique?"

"He won't be flirting with any other girl any time soon," Matilda smiled.

"You're just the girl to tame that playboy," Kane smirked.

"And you're just the guy to get that genius away from his books," Matilda said. "Kane, you know you're my best friend right?"

"And you know that you're mine, right Matti?" Kane teased. "Now, may this best friend of yours who is forever in your debt and vice versa have this dance?" He bowed and held out his hand.

"He may," Matilda giggled, taking his hand.

* * *

"You two...are cousins?" Tala asked, his eye twitching. "And you never once bothered to tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important,"

"Johnny,"

"It slipped my mind,"

"Johnny,"

"Alright, it made you jealous,"

"Johnny,"

"Fine! I liked the attention!"

"Johnny,"

"It made you pay more attention to me!"

"Johnny,"

"You acted over protective!"

"Johnny,"

"I like it when you act over protective!"

"Johnny,"

"What?! What else is there?!"

"Nothing," Tala smirked, pulling Johnny by his waist to crush him against his chest in a protective hold.

"I love you," Johnny whispered as if he was afraid Tala wouldn't respond. Tala smirked and leaned next to Johnny's ear.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "And I always will, forever and a day."

"That's corny," Johnny said.

"But it works,"

"You're right...it does work," Johnny said before raising himself up on his toes and pressing his lips gently to Tala's. But they broke apart when a familiar voice began talking.

"Your attention please!" Mr. McGregor said into a microphone. "Well, I hope your all enjoying this party." There were sounds of encouragement through the crowd. "This masquerade was supposed to give me reason to tear my son and his...lover apart."

There were sounds of disapproval and Tala glared at the man. Mr. McGregor held up his hand again and it became silent.

"But I see now, the error of my ways. Johnny, Tala...can you two find it in your hearts to forgive me? I would very much like to be apart of your lives and find out how you can be so loyal to each other even under the disapproval of your father, Johnny," he said. "So will you accept my apology?" Johnny looked at Tala who nodded slightly and the auburn haired teen walked swiftly to his father and hugged him. Tala walked over more slowly then Johnny did, taking his time.

"Tala?" Johnny said.

"Mr. McGregor, I'm glad you approve of our relationship," Tala said slowly. "But I want you to know...that with or without your approval, I will continue to love your son and I hope he will return my feelings for as long as I promised him I would." Mr. McGregor nodded slowly and held his other arm out but Tala held up a hand.

"Let's just stick with a handshake for now. I don't like hugs when my brother gives them to me and I sure as hell don't need all this sappy soap opera stuff," Tala said.

"Tala, my boy, you read my mind," Mr. McGregor smiled, shaking his hand.

"Wait, does that mean you don't like hugs from me?" Johnny asked.

"No, I love yours," Tala said.

"Stupid wolf," Kai muttered.

"You have to admit though, he has a way with people... and words," Miguel said. Kai nodded.

"Miguel..."

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

"Love you too," Miguel said, pulling Kai close. "And nothing will ever change this."

"But Tala really is right about one thing..." Kai mused.

"And what's that?" Miguel asked.

"This has all been like some sappy soap opera!"

* * *

Me: I like this chapter! What do you guys think? And in the anime/manga, Johnny and Matilda aren't really cousins I just threw that in there.

Kai: The story isn't done. We still have Tala's birthday party left. And if you're confused about the day, don't worry...she is too.

Me: Shh! Don't tell them that! They're not supposed to know!


	10. Birthday Galore!

Me: I want to say sorry that I took so long but I'm not because I wanted to post this chapter on the 14th of September, which is my birthday! Yay!

Kai: You kept them waiting because of that?

Me: Well I wanted to (in a way) celebrate my birthday with Tala's. See his birthday is the 21st of December in this story and that's what day it is in the story but if I post the chapter on the 14th of September its basically the same thing!

Kai:...

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

"Tala, wake up!"

"What is it?" Tala groaned.

"C'mon, it's your birthday today!" Johnny said, shaking the shirtless teenager awake.

"I don't want it to be…wake me up in a few hours," Tala said, burying his head into the pillow. He groaned when Johnny threw the blankets off of him and sat up, glaring.

"That doesn't scare me, Tala Ivanov," Johnny reminded him, rolling his eyes. "C'mon. Wake up. Miguel and Kai got together…"

"That's nice. Tell them that I'll see them tomorrow," Tala yawned.

"Would you just get up?" Johnny demanded.

"No," Johnny glared at his lover and then smirked.

"Huh, so I'm going to have to tell Rei that his cooking…" his lips brushed against Tala's shoulder. "Will have been…" He placed a kiss on the joint between Tala's neck and shoulder, traveling up to his neck. "For nothing." Tala groaned and sat up, pulling Johnny into his lap.

"Rei's here?" he asked.

"And everyone else…" Johnny said.

"Tyson…" Tala growled.

"He's sulking," Johnny informed him, resting his head on Tala's shoulder.

"I don't like him," Tala snapped.

"Neither do I…that's why he's sulking," Johnny said. Tala looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me unless you saw, now come one, get dressed," Johnny said, standing up. Tala groaned and let Johnny pull him up; helping out slightly by not being a total dead weight…otherwise his boyfriend probably wouldn't have been able to move him.

* * *

"Where are they?" Kai muttered to Miguel. "Everyone's been here for half an hour and Johnny went up there almost ten minutes ago.

"You know how Tala is, he isn't a morning person," Miguel said.

"But its the afternoon," Kai muttered to himself.

"So are you ever going to tell me why you decided to put the cold walls back up when we were shopping for Tala?"

"Oh that…" Kai blushed. "I was in a really bad mood earlier and Anya said something that reminded me of it."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better now," Miguel smiled, leaning in to kiss Kai, who met him halfway. Their lips moved against the others slowly, sensually at first. Then as they got bolder, the slow part of the equation began to disappear before the passion in their kiss became obvious.

Oxygen, damn the whole concept of it. That was what Kai was thinking as he and Miguel had to part. He'd be perfectly happy kissing Miguel for the rest of his life…and then some unmentionable things, we're sure.

"Hey, I'm awake!" Tala shouted as he and Johnny came downstairs.

"About time!" everyone shouted.

"Ah, put a sock in it," Tala smirked, pulling the zipper of his mostly white jacket about a quarter of the way down, revealing a white shirt.

"Dang man, you can sleep!" Aaron said. Kai rolled his eyes and Bryan snorted.

"You have no idea," Ian muttered. "Hey Tala, come over here for a second!"

"Hell no, shrimp," Tala said. "You're gonna make me fall through the floor or electrocute me or something."

"He's not doing _anything_ like that," Kai gave Ian a pointed look.

"Nothing like that," Ian said, pouting slightly. "Just come over here already." Tala let go of Johnny's hand and walked over to the youngest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys warily.

"Alright, what?" Tala asked and then something exploded above his head. He put his hands over his head in immediate response and opened his eyes when he felt paper on his arms. "Confetti?" he asked. "And a happy birthday sign…thanks, kid."

"No problem, captain," Ian saluted. Tala rolled his eyes and gave Ian a slight shove but everyone could tell that he had enjoyed Ian's gift. Johnny walked over to Tala and brushed some of the confetti out of his hair.

"Where's my brother?" Tala asked Johnny quietly.

"He's coming," Johnny said. "He said that he'd be here a little late." Tala nodded and was suddenly shoved a whole lot closer to Johnny then he had been before thanks to Rei and Matilda jumping on his back.

"Huh, I'd thought he'd fall down," Rei said.

"Maybe we're to light?" Matilda asked.

"Trust me, you're heavy enough!" Tala growled. "Now get off of me!" He stood upright but Matilda and Rei had a very good grip on his shoulders and they fell backwards.

"Tripping over things already, Tala?" Bryan snickered, offering a hand to help the red head up which Tala took readily.

"Tell that to the two who decided to jump on me," Tala muttered, brushing invisible dirt off of his pants before easily pulling Rei and Matilda up.

"Hey, you're the birthday boy," Kai smirked, hitting Tala's head with a wrapped present.

"This is from Anya's store," Tala said. "What the hell were you doing there?"

"Just got the need to shop for a certain somebody," Kai shrugged. "Open it and quit staring at me like I've grown a second head!" Tala smirked and opened the gift carefully as to not rip the wrapping paper.

"You're supposed to rip it off," Hiro said.

"Says you," Tala snorted but he stared at the book when he opened it, caressing the hardcover of it. "How'd you get this? I thought some other customer had got it…"

"I was that other customer," Kai said. "I went into town with Miguel to go shopping for you."

"Thank you," Tala said, entranced by the book. Johnny bit his lip and Miguel saw this. He took the book from Tala and put it on the shelf next to the telephone.

"Come one, Tala. Everyone else has presents to give you too," Miguel scolded him. Tala nodded, snapping out of his trance before wrapping his arms around Johnny's waist and turning to Johnny.

"Can you be my birthday present?" he asked. Johnny turned bright red and everyone laughed.

"He's… bold," Claude said to Rei. Rei nodded and smiled.

"That's Tala Ivanov for you," Rei said.

"Hey Tala, open your presents before we drop the cake on you!" Bryan shouted. Tala rolled his eyes with a smile, pulling Johnny to the table of presents as Oliver tugged on his wrists.

"So I take it that you two are doing alright now?" Kai asked Oliver while leaning into Miguel's embrace.

"Me and Bryan? We are," Oliver smiled. "We've agreed that we'll try smaller places for public dates until he gets comfortable."

"That's good," Kai said. "You call me if he ever gets unmanageable like that again, alright?"

"I will, thanks Kai," Oliver said. He then went to stand next to Bryan who pulled him against his side, making the green haired boy blush.

"So Spencer's having Hiro move in?" Miguel said, threading his fingers through Kai's hair.

"Unfortunately," Kai muttered, leaning into Miguel's touch.

"So how many people are moving in here now?" Miguel asked.

"Hiro, Johnny already lives here, Oliver might have to come live here because Bryan's more at ease here… Kevin might come sooner or later," Kai muttered. "That's when I will definitely leave."

"When Kevin comes?" Miguel laughed softly.

"Do you want to be around with a dynamite expert and a thief along with the madness of Tala and Bryan? Then there's Hiro who I can barely stand as it is," Kai muttered. "You tell me?"

"Well then, my home is always open to you," Miguel said.

"But don't you live with the rest of the Battalion?" Kai asked.

"I'm getting my own place in the city soon," Miguel said.

"You know what… with or without Kevin moving in, that sounds like a really good thing," Kai smiled, pressing his lips to Miguel but when they parted his expression turned serious. "Although Tala and Johnny would probably be constant visitors if I moved in…Bryan too, on that note." Miguel stared at Kai's serious expression before he burst out laughing and pulled Kai closer to him.

"If I can have you in my life…they could live with us," Miguel whispered to him, smiling. Kai blushed and hugged Miguel, smiling tenderly.

"Hey, hey!" Tala said. "I know you two just got together and like all the mushy stuff and all but it's my birthday!" Kai laughed and hit Tala upside the head.

"Butt out of my moments! I don't butt into yours!" Kai laughed.

"But it is my job to butt into these moments!" Tala gasped at Kai's statement. "Otherwise I would not be-!"

"Tala!"

"Yes, that. Hey Mikhael we're in here!" Tala called.

"Where is 'here'?" Mikhael called back.

"The dining room!"

"Where's that?"

"Just follow my voice!"

"But everything echoes in here!" Mikhael said, walking into the room just then.

"He has a point," Enrique told Matilda. "Everything does echo in here."

"Hey that reminds me, what did you do to Tyson?" Tala asked Johnny.

"How do echoes remind you of Tyson?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, they just do," Tala said. "So?"

"Well whoever this Tyson kid is can wait," Emeline announced. "You need to come outside, Tala."

"Okay," Tala said skeptically. Emeline and Mikhael smiled at each other before motioning for everyone to follow them.

Tyson was sulking outside. He sighed and thought about his conversation with Johnny that had happened when Tala was still asleep.

_"What's he doing here?" Johnny demanded._

_"Gramps made me take him," Hiro muttered quietly to him, not meaning for Tyson to hear but he did._

_"Well now that I'm here, this party will be somewhat good!" Tyson sniffed the air. Johnny narrowed his eyes._

_"Excuse me?" Johnny demanded._

_"Well it's true. Everyone knows that Tala hates stuffy parties and that's the only kind of party you're good at," Tyson said. "And since you've got Kai here, it's got to be even more damage then what you can do by yourself!"_

_"Ignore him," Hiro said but Johnny was never one to back down._

_"You think that I can't satisfy my boyfriend?" Johnny hissed._

_"I think we've covered that," Tyson said._

_"I think that the fact he's stayed with me for this long speaks for itself," Johnny snapped. "And besides…if you presume that I can't satisfy my boyfriend, what does that say about yourself?" _

_Tyson and Hiro stared at the redhead. Apparently his bark was way worse then his bite. Kai smirked from behind the tree. He was bristling inside that Tyson had basically called him a party pooper but it was worth backing down to see Johnny keeping something of his temper._

"_And I may not get along with Kai that much but don't you dare insult him when he's been nothing but a good captain to you! He's even tried to be your friend!" Johnny spat. Kai blinked. Johnny was defending him? That was new…_

"_Y-you're defending _him_ now?" Tyson demanded. He had thought Johnny would be on his side…he had just as much against the enigma as Tyson did! Wouldn't it be awesome to see Kai become tame under his arm?_

"_Yeah I am," Johnny said, trying to believe it himself._

"_But he's so cold hearted-" Tyson reeled back as Johnny grabbed his shirt collar and punched him._

"_Johnny!" Hiro said but he made no move to pry the redhead off of his little brother._

"_Hey, what's going on?" Rei asked._

"Someone_ insists on continuing to believe Kai is a stick in the mud," Johnny snarled. Rei's eyes narrowed._

"_Didn't I tell you to leave Kai alone the other night, Tyson?" Rei asked._

"_You're against me too?" Tyson gaped. "My own teammate!"_

"_I'm his teammate too," Rei snapped._

"_Hiro, why aren't you helping me?" Tyson demanded._

"_I think that if you've made _Johnny_ mad enough to deck the punches…that I should remain neutral," Hiro shrugged. "You need to learn a lesson Tyson. Not everyone revolves around you."_

_Kai stared at the situation before him. Why were they all defending him?_

"Hey Tala," Kai pulled Tala off to the side.

"What is it?" Tala asked.

"Make sure to make Tyson's life a living hell today," Kai said.

"Why?" Tala asked suspiciously. "I'll do it, sure, but did he do something to you?"

"No, not exactly," Kai hesitated.

"Kai it's either a yes or no question," Tala said, his eyes narrowing.

"It's about Johnny," Kai said.

"Johnny?" Tala said. "You're asking me to help him? What's going on today? What happened to that strict silent rivalry that no one could figure out?" Again, Kai hesitated.

"Tyson…he said…he said that I was a stick in the mud," Kai paused.

"I'll kill him," Tala said, the blue in his eyes turning icy.

"No, you won't kill him about that…well, knowing you; you'll use both as excuses," Kai rolled his eyes. "But this time I won't mind."

"Alright, so if you don't want me to make his life a living hell because he insulted you, what did you want me to do it for?" Tala asked, looking down at Kai with a stern gaze.

"Well, Johnny defended me," Tala's eyebrows rose. "And then he said Johnny didn't satisfy you. I was going to do something myself but I thought you'd be more suited to immediate action."

"You don't need to worry about a thing," Tala promised.

"Tala, where are you?" Mikhael called.

"Tala!" Johnny shouted.

"Coming!" Tala shouted back. "Let's go." He and Kai appeared through the front door and Miguel quickly went over to Kai's side. Tala walked calmly next to Tala.

"Now we got you two helmets," Mikhael said. "And you are not to go on this without telling Johnny or Kai." Tala and Mikhael met each other's looks and Tala shrugged.

"Alright," Tala said. Mikhael smiled and took off the blanket and bow over the tall item.

"You got me a _motorcycle_?" Tala said in disbelief.

"Figured you'd like the speed and all," Mikhael shrugged. "Try it out." He tossed one helmet to Tala and another one to Johnny.

Tyson had decided to go see what all the fuss was about and walked over to the gate. He was standing in the exit way to get onto the streets and saw Johnny getting on the back of a motorcycle with Tala, holding his waist.

"Hold on tight," Emeline told Johnny. Johnny nodded and hung on a little tighter and Tala smirked, making the engine roar to life. He looked ahead and saw Tyson in the gateway. He grinned evilly.

"Thanks, big bro!" Tala said. "Hang on tight Johnny!" He moved the motorcycle slowly enough for Tyson to get away from the exit but fast enough to make the dense blader fear for his life a.k.a. about five miles an hour.

Tyson shrieked like a girl and then wondered why he wasn't moving… the he hit the water and made a huge splash.

He stopped when he hit the sidewalk outside of the gate that separated the house from the street.

"Hey Tyson!" Tala called to the blader who was getting out of the pond.

"What?" Tyson said, spitting out water.

"My sex life is more active then yours," Tala smirked. Tyson gaped at him and Johnny shouted obscurities at Tala as Tala drove away. Tyson turned to the laughing group of beybladers and gave them a pathetic glare.

"He tried to _kill_ me and you're _laughing_?!" Tyson shouted. That just made them laugh harder.

"Oh my god…he looked like a flying heap of…!" Rei was choked over by laughter.

"Tala was going like five miles an hour!" Bryan howled. Tyson glared at them, standing up straight as he got out of the water but then they were almost falling over. Kai leaned heavily on Miguel and Hiro snickered behind Spencer.

"Tyson, get some pants on!" Max said. Tyson looked down and turned ten shades of red. His pants were gone!

Tala pulled up into the enchanted garden, taking the key out of the engine. He took off his helmet and offered his hand to Johnny who had already taken his helmet off.

"I have something for you," Johnny blushed, taking a small parcel out of his pocket.

"This is also from Anya's store," Tala noted.

"You like it there," Johnny blushed. Tala smiled and kissed Johnny's forehead before opening the parcel. On a thick brown string was a small carving of a wolf and just below it on another string attached to it was a carving of a salamander.

"You know, except for you…this is the best present I've ever received," Tala said.

"You're lying," Johnny muttered, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"Do I lie to you?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you just don't tell the whole truth," Johnny said. Tala used his index finger to lift Johnny's chin up.

"I love you," Tala said, slipping the necklace over his head.

"I love you too," Johnny whispered. Tala smiled and bent down to kiss him, pulling his lover close.

"Now that," Kai snorted. "Was freaking hilarious!" Some of the bladers were staring at Kai, who they had never seen laugh, but most of them were laughing amongst themselves.

"I'm sure Tala couldn't have asked for a better birthday present then that!" Bryan sneered, raising his glass.

"I don't think I'll drink to that," Oliver chuckled.

"I'll drink to the fact that Tala's going to be getting some tonight!" Ian snickered.

"Ian!" Kai said.

"I'll drink to the fact that you're with me," Miguel whispered to Kai who smiled back.

"I'll always drink to that," Kai smiled, capturing Miguel's lips.

"Ah, get a room!" Bryan shouted.

"You're not really one to talk!" Miguel laughed, pulling Kai against his chest. Kai grinned happily. It was all good.

* * *

Me: I am really proud of this story now!

Johnny: Is this the end?

Me: Well I wanted to add on a Christmas special because I don't want it to be over yet! And then I might add on some more chapters, I mean, the whole thing with Tyson isn't really resolved...

Kai: Tell her what you think about that...

Miguel: And wish her a happy birthday by reviewing...There was a reason she waited until the 14th to put this up...although it might just be a way to get more reviews.

Ian: Just review anyways, sheesh.


	11. Sure As Hell

Me: I didn't mean to take this long to update but my computer has been...whatever word for wack and not working that you can think of! Now I believe, I owe you guys a Christmas Special!

Wow, I didn't actually think that I'd update _on_ Christmas Eve!

Happy Holidays, people! Merry Christmas and stuff!

Thanks to you guys for reviewing and special thanks to Winter-Skye-Phoenix for the idea that made this chapter about 1200 (rough estimate) words longer and making it possible to easily continue the story! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: see the last chapter and I do not own Christmas...and if I did, that'd be awfully weird...and kinda funny from where I'm sitting.

* * *

"Why do we have to do this?" Johnny grumbled to Tala. "You don't like Christmas lights." Upon orders from Kai, they had taken the lights and begun hanging them up. After Tala's near death experience with the ladder (he fell onto the snow and on top of Johnny), Johnny had switched places with him. Now he was on the ladder hanging up the lights.

"We have to seem somewhat festive and I like Christmas lights just fine," Tala said, smirking slightly. "Besides, you remember what Kai said?"

"Yeah, he said 'don't fuck just get those damn lights up.' But I still don't see why we have to do it," Johnny said.

"I don't see why you're complaining," Tala shrugged. "I've got the best view in the house." Johnny bristled and glared down at his boyfriend.

"Pervert!" Johnny said, blushing as he finished hanging up the lights. Tala smirked and slapped his ass.

"You know you love it," he said cheekily.

"I know I'm going to kill you later," Johnny grumbled. "Hey!" That was really all he protested when Tala grabbed him by the waist and brought him to his chest.

"I love you," Tala said, pressing his lips to the part of Johnny's neck that wasn't concealed but the green turtleneck.

"I love you too," Johnny sighed. "Hey, it's snowing..."

* * *

"I cannot believe you're sick the day before Christmas," Hiro scoffed.

"I can," Spencer said. "He was sick like this last year too."

"And the year before that," Ian added.

"And th-"

"Don't say it," Kai glared at Bryan. "I was not sick three years ago...and its just allergies."

"I was going to say three years ago," Bryan smirked. Miguel smiled slightly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So you always get sick around this time of year?" he asked.

"Not always," Kai grumbled. "Just sometimes." Miguel smiled and kissed his cheek.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to get you sick," Kai told him.

"No you won't. I haven't been sick for a long time," Miguel reassured him.

"Too much sappy nonsense," Bryan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find Oliver."

"I'm just leaving," Ian shrugged, following Bryan out the room.

"Too much, right," Kai snorted.

"So Johnny and Matilda are cousins...I never would have guessed," Hiro said.

"Why do you think they didn't mention it?" Miguel asked.

"They had their reasons," Kai said.

"But still..." Spencer said. "You don't think..."

"Why wouldn't he tell...?" Kai responded.

"Well, it might just be a family issue,"

"But to keep it from...?"

"True, they are joined at the hip..."

"But maybe we should?"

"I doubt it. They told us, there isn't really much more..."

"Do you want to tell us what you two are talking about?" Hiro asked. Spencer and Kai exchanged looks.

"It's nothing important," Spencer shrugged. Hiro rolled his eyes.

"You might get used to this, Miguel. If they don't feel like talking in Russian then they talk in incomplete sentences," Hiro said. Spencer chuckled and wrapped a muscular arm around Hiro. "Remember, I say might."

Miguel looked at Kai and then Spencer and then back to Kai again.

"When did Tala and Johnny become joined at the hip? I just thought they were in the first stage of their relationship," Miguel said. Hiro gagged.

"You understood that?"

"They've been dating longer then people think," Kai said.

"Tala hasn't even told us the exact date," Spencer said. "And that's saying something."

"I don't think Johnny's told anyone either," Kai mused. "That's really saying something."

* * *

"I kind of get that we've been so busy that we haven't had time to put up any lights... but why did Kai tell us at nighttime and not earlier today?" Johnny asked. Tala raised an eyebrow at him and Johnny instantly bristled. "What?!"

"You're cute when you're angry," Tala chuckled.

"Seriously, Tala," Johnny said, "What was that look for?"

"Seriously?" Tala said. "I'm just not used to you mentioning Kai without some form of malice."

"Yeah, well...whatever!" Johnny pouted.

"Okay, Kai's probably got allergies," Tala said. "They kind of slow his thinking process down or something like that but either way they pretty much knock him out. Okay, what?" He asked when Johnny gave him a weird look.

"You said probably,"

"Well the guy gets allergies around this time of year," Tala shrugged. "I haven't asked him and he'd probably say that he's fine." Johnny was quiet for a moment.

"Why does he do that?"

"Do what?" Tala asked.

"Say he's fine when he's not?" Johnny asked. "It's so annoying!" Tala laughed as Johnny flung snow up into the air.

"It's just Kai being Kai. He doesn't want to be a burden," Tala rolled his eyes. "But he refuses to tell people and then he does become a burden because we have to worry about him anyways..." Johnny tuned Tala's "Kai rant" out. All of the Russians, excluding Ian, had some kind of rant about the boy keeping his condition to himself. Well, all Russians did it at some point but none were as bad as Kai was. Rei had told him that he collapsed one day when they were walking to the hotel. It turned out that stress was one of the big triggers of his symptoms. With Tyson around...well, those three words spoke for themselves.

Tala came out of his rant as Johnny fell onto the snow and rushed over to his boyfriend.

"Johnny, are you okay? What happened? Are-are?" Tala was cut off as Johnny grabbed his white shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm fine, dammit! Just shut up and kiss me," Johnny ordered. Tala smiled and was more then happy to oblige.

* * *

"This is nice," Kai said, trying to stifle a yawn as Miguel continued to run his fingers through Kai's hair. Miguel smiled and pressed his lips to Kai's slightly warm forehead.

"You can sleep, you know. I'll be here when you wake up," Miguel said. Kai smiled.

"I know," he said, snuggling into him. "Hey Miguel..."

"Hm?"

"How do you think Tala and Johnny got together?" Kai asked.

"Well we could always ask them," Miguel smiled. Kai blinked.

"Nah," he said.

* * *

"Hey," Johnny said softly as he walked into the room.

"Hey yourself," Miguel said just as softly, stroking Kai's hair.

"How's he doing?" Johnny asked, sitting down.

"Still sleeping," Miguel said. "He deserves it."

"Indeed he does," Johnny nodded. "He really does."

"Whatever happened to Tyson?" Miguel asked. "I haven't seen him since..."

"Since Tala almost ran over him with a motercycle?" Johnny smirked.

"Yeah, since then," Miguel nodded.

"Not sure and I sure as hell don't care," Johnny sneered. "You actually worried about the pig?"

"What? No, gods no," Miguel shook his head. "So where's Tala?"

"Eh, he went out with Bryan," Johnny shrugged. "Probably gonna get into trouble..."

"You're okay with that?" Miguel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Hell no!" Johnny almost shouted. They looked at Kai and he only stirred a bit but then he went back into a peaceful slumber.

"No," Johnny said quietly. "That's why I sent Hiro and Spencer."

"Hiro went?" Miguel asked.

"I did say I sent Spencer," Johnny said. Miguel chuckled quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" Miguel asked.

"Sure, shoot," Johnny shrugged.

"When did you and Tala get together?" Miguel asked. Johnny's eyes widened in surprise. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. I'm just not used to people asking...hmm, it was... whoa, almost two years ago," Johnny said, looking at the calendar.

"Really?" Miguel asked. Johnny nodded.

"January 3," he said. "My god, it was hilarious watching him freak out-"

"Freak out over what?" Kai asked yawning. Johnny and Miguel looked at the enigma in surprise.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" Miguel asked.

"Kinda. So what did Tala freak out about?" Kai asked.

"Well its kind of a long story..." Johnny said.

"I wanna hear it. You do too, don't you Miguel?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, if you'll tell it," Miguel said. Johnny sighed and smiled.

"Alright...we'll start on New Year's Eve, you guys remember the party?"

"Kind of hard to forget," Kai snickered. "Tala must have scared some of the other teams to cardiac arrest..."

"I don't know why," Miguel said. "He's still a person."

"Yeah, well, according to some he wasn't. They were more used to him being there..." Johnny shook his head.

* * *

_New Years Eve Party_

_"What're you doing out here?" Johnny asked._

_"No one wants me in there," Tala shrugged, staring at the snow._

_"Spencer and Bryan are in there," Johnny said haughtily._

_"What's it to you whether I stay out here or go in there?" Tala asked, still not looking at Johnny._

_"It's freezing out here," Johnny shivered, pulling his jacket closer together. _

_"It's called 'winter.'" Tala rolled his eyes. "Don't you have the cold season back in Scotland?"_

_"You're seriously not cold?" Johnny said disbelievingly. _

_"I grew up in Russia," Tala reminded him, opening his hand to catch a snowflake. Then he turned and looked at the younger redhead. "The weather is a really sorry ass excuse to change a damn topic."_

_"I simply meant that its cold out here so you should go inside," Johnny said through gritted teeth. "It's called 'concern,' Tala. Maybe you should try it some time." He turned around, ready to go inside but Tala's voice stopped him in his tracks._

_"Wait," _

_"What?" Johnny snarled, not turning around._

_"You didn't answer my question," Tala said. _

_"What question?!" Tala was silent for a moment. Johnny turned around._

_"What's...why do you care whether I go inside or not?" Tala asked, looking away. "No one wants me in there."_

_"I want you in there," Johnny said._

_"Did Kai put you up to this?" Tala rolled his eyes. "He did, of course...go tell the phoenix to go-"_

_"He didn't!"_

_"What?" Now it was Johnny's turn to look away. The only difference was that Johnny was blushing madly._

_"Kai didn't put me up to this, Ivanov. _I _want you in there," Johnny said. "Sure I'm not everyone but I'm someone and I'm sure as hell not no one!" He paused for a minute to look at Tala. The older red head was staring at him in shock and suddenly those icy blue eyes weren't as intimidating as they usually were. They were shocked and confused. Tala was a human, after all._

_"But I want you in there, Tala," Johnny repeated quietly. _

_"You're right about one thing McGregor," Tala said, walking up the stairs and slightly past Johnny as he spoke. "You sure as hell ain't 'no one'..." and then the proud captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys was back. "Get your freezing ass in there cause I'm sure as hell not going in there by myself." _

_Johnny grinned, "Knew you'd see it my way." Tala watched the younger go in first with a raised eyebrow before he smirked and shook his head._

_"You gotta be kidding me..." Tala said quietly._

_"You say something Tala? Get in here!" Johnny ordered. _

_"No...I didn't say anything," Tala said, walking in and closing the door behind himself._

_"So you decided to come in after all," Kai said as he walked towards him. "Thirsty? There's apple cider..."_

_"Nah," Tala shook his head. He didn't take his eyes off Johnny as the teenager argued with Robert about something._

_"So what's going on with McGregor?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Hm? Nothing," Tala said._

_"And that explains why you can't take your eyes off of him," Kai rolled his eyes. _

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You haven't looked at me once and you're talking to me," Kai said. "C'mon man, what's the deal?"_

_"He..." Tala hesitated. "He's not no one..."_

_"Oh?" Kai said. "Well, keep me posted...And get over there!" _

_Whoever said Kai was weak was wrong. Whoever said Kai was scrawny...well, maybe he _looked_ scrawny but rest assured that what the phoenix blader lacked for in shown brawn, like Spencer, he made up for in hidden strength. He managed to push Tala to the other side of the room._

_Johnny looked up just in time to see Tala's off balance (yet somehow still graceful) form collide into him. He dropped his cup and found himself trapped between Tala's arms on either side of his head._

_"Crap," Johnny muttered as the apple cider set into his jacket._

_"S-sor- uh, didn't mean too..." Tala said. "Kai..."_

_"Yeah, I know. I kinda saw," Johnny said._

_"Um, yeah...we should... get you another jacket," Tala said weakly._

_"I don't have another one here-"_

_"I have one you can borrow," Tala grunted. "C'mon." Johnny hesitantly followed Tala, not pausing to glance back at the staring faces-_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, we're back!" Hiro interrupted Johnny. Kai cursed mentally and Miguel sighed.

"Hey babe," Tala said, kissing Johnny on the forehead and sitting next to him on the couch. "What's up?"

"Well he was telling us a story," Kai hissed, glaring at Hiro.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Hiro demanded, crossing his arms. Spencer chuckled and wrapped a strong arm around him.

"You interrupted the story," Bryan stated.

"Exactly," Kai said.

"What story?" Tala asked.

"You know the one," Kai smirked. "I thought you said you didn't take him to your bedroom, Tala."

"Technecially, it wasn't my bedroom. It was yours," Tala smirked identically then he looked back at Johnny. "So what made you decide that you were the story king tonight?"

"I asked how you two got together," Miguel said sheepishly.

"Ah," Tala said in recognition. "So somebody finally asked."

"That reminds me, did you get those Christmas lights up?" Kai asked.

"How does 'somebody finally asked' remind you of setting up Christmas lights?"

"Because he finally remembered to ask us to set up Christmas lights up at the end of the day," Johnny answered before Kai could speak.

"Is that right?" Miguel asked.

"Uh, yeah, it is," Kai said.

"Oh crap," Johnny said. "We said we'd call it a truce and even be friends if it came to that but understanding your thought pattern is too much right now!"

"Agreed," Kai said. "Shall we take a break from story time?"

"Uh huh," Spencer said nonchalantly.

"Yep," Miguel said.

"Sure," Hiro shrugged.

"Whatever," Bryan said.

"We weren't here for story time," Tala said pointedly, referring to himself, Spencer, Bryan, and Hiro.

"What's your point?" Bryan asked.

"You can't take a break from something you weren't doing in the first place!"

* * *

"Finally alone," Kai sighed as he snuggled into Miguel. The blonde smiled, hugging Kai tight to his chest.

"Johnny never finished his story," Miguel reminded him.

"That's okay... he can finish it later," Kai said. "Besides, him understanding my thought pattern is too much to bear right now. It's kinda creepy, actually." Miguel chuckled.

"Sooner or later it won't be that creey," Miguel said. "Who knows, you might actually decide you want to spend some quality time that involves plotting ways to keep Tala and Bryan out of trouble." Kai sighed.

"That's not a might. That will be a definitely," Kai sighed.

"So it started snowing while you were asleep," Miguel said.

"Did it?" Kai asked sleepily.

"It did," Miguel said, kissing Kai's cheek gently.

"Miguel?"

"Hm?" Kai hesitantly looked up and then gave Miguel a quick peck on the lips, burrying his head in Miguel's chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Miguel smiled. "Hey, look at me." Kai stubbornly refused to look up so Miguel cupped Kai's cheek with his hand and Kai hestitantly looked at him. He pressed their lips together softly. Kai began to kiss back just as gently. They only parted because of the need for oxygen...and the loud sound of many books falling.

"What the-" Kai said but he was interrupted by shouting.

"Tyson, there is no food in the bookcases!" they heard Hiro shouting. "And no, Tala is not a phycopath! A crazy, derranged idiot who feels the need to piss off the police, yes! But he is not a-" Hiro cut himself off.

"You have got...to be kidding me," Kai said in between laughs.

"I doubt it," Miguel snickered.

"He said Tala wasn't a phycopath!" Kai laughed. "Hiro! What a hypocrite!"

"How so?" Miguel asked.

"Well..." Kai said, trying to stop his laughter. "That's how he used to refer to Tala!"

* * *

So again, thanks you guys for reviewing, and sorry that it took me so long to get this up! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! And yes I'm continuing the story!

Please read and review! It would no doubt be the most awesomest gift!;)

Again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	12. Stories and Kittens With Christmas Light

Me: Um... meant to update sooner? Eh heh... sorry about the long wait- here's chapter 12!

Thank you for reviewing my story and sticking with it! You guys are awesome!

Kai: What's up with the bold italics?

Me: The _**bold Itaclics**_ are what you guys have already read for how Tala and Johnny got together but I thought it'd be easier for you guys to read the whole thing straight through then to go back and forth and back and forth... the _Italics_ are how Johnny and Tala got together. Normal words with no bolding, etc., is their present time.

Tala: -sweat drop- they get the idea.

Disclaimer: I, -sigh- sadly for me, no own.

Me: Oh yeah, I was wondering... do you guys think I should put this under Tala and Johnny or just leave it as it is, under Kai and Miguel? It seems to be focusing more on them... -sweat drop-

Oliver: Please R&R!

_

* * *

_

_**New Years Eve Party**_

_**"What're you doing out here?" Johnny asked.**_

_**"No one wants me in there," Tala shrugged, staring at the snow.**_

_**"Spencer and Bryan are in there," Johnny said haughtily.**_

_**"What's it to you whether I stay out here or go in there?" Tala asked, still not looking at Johnny.**_

_**"It's freezing out here," Johnny shivered, pulling his jacket closer together.**_

_**"It's called 'winter.'" Tala rolled his eyes. "Don't you have the cold season back in Scotland?"**_

_**"You're seriously not cold?" Johnny said disbelievingly.**_

_**"I grew up in Russia," Tala reminded him, opening his hand to catch a snowflake. Then he turned and looked at the younger redhead. "The weather is a really sorry ass excuse to change a damn topic."**_

_**"I simply meant that its cold out here so you should go inside," Johnny said through gritted teeth. "It's called 'concern,' Tala. Maybe you should try it some time." He turned around, ready to go inside but Tala's voice stopped him in his tracks.**_

_**"Wait,"**_

_**"What?" Johnny snarled, not turning around.**_

_**"You didn't answer my question," Tala said.**_

_**"What question?!" Tala was silent for a moment. Johnny turned around.**_

_**"What's...why do you care whether I go inside or not?" Tala asked, looking away. "No one wants me in there."**_

_**"I want you in there," Johnny said.**_

_**"Did Kai put you up to this?" Tala rolled his eyes. "He did, of course...go tell the phoenix to go-"**_

_**"He didn't!"**_

_**"What?" Now it was Johnny's turn to look away. The only difference was that Johnny was blushing madly.**_

_**"Kai didn't put me up to this, Ivanov. I want you in there," Johnny said. "Sure I'm not everyone but I'm someone and I'm sure as hell not no one!" He paused for a minute to look at Tala. The older red head was staring at him in shock and suddenly those icy blue eyes weren't as intimidating as they usually were. They were shocked and confused. Tala was a human, after all.**_

_**"But I want you in there, Tala," Johnny repeated quietly.**_

_**"You're right about one thing McGregor," Tala said, walking up the stairs and slightly past Johnny as he spoke. "You sure as hell ain't 'no one'..." and then the proud captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys was back. "Get your freezing ass in there cause I'm sure as hell not going in there by myself."**_

_**Johnny grinned, "Knew you'd see it my way." Tala watched the younger go in first with a raised eyebrow before he smirked and shook his head.**_

_**"You gotta be kidding me..." Tala said quietly.**_

_**"You say something Tala? Get in here!" Johnny ordered.**_

_**"No...I didn't say anything," Tala said, walking in and closing the door behind himself.**_

_**"So you decided to come in after all," Kai said as he walked towards him. "Thirsty? There's apple cider..."**_

_**"Nah," Tala shook his head. He didn't take his eyes off Johnny as the teenager argued with Robert about something.**_

_**"So what's going on with McGregor?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.**_

_**"Hm? Nothing," Tala said.**_

_**"And that explains why you can't take your eyes off of him," Kai rolled his eyes.**_

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_**"You haven't looked at me once and you're talking to me," Kai said. "C'mon man, what's the deal?"**_

_**"He..." Tala hesitated. "He's not no one..."**_

_**"Oh?" Kai said. "Well, keep me posted...And get over there!"**_

_**Whoever said Kai was weak was wrong. Whoever said Kai was scrawny...well, maybe he looked scrawny but rest assured that what the phoenix blader lacked for in shown brawn, like Spencer, he made up for in hidden strength. He managed to push Tala to the other side of the room.**_

_**Johnny looked up just in time to see Tala's off balance (yet somehow still graceful) form collide into him. He dropped his cup and found himself trapped between Tala's arms on either side of his head.**_

_**"Crap," Johnny muttered as the apple cider set into his jacket.**_

_**"S-sor- uh, didn't mean too..." Tala said. "Kai..."**_

_**"Yeah, I know. I kinda saw," Johnny said.**_

_**"Um, yeah...we should... get you another jacket," Tala said weakly.**_

_**"I don't have another one here-"**_

_**"I have one you can borrow," Tala grunted. "C'mon." Johnny hesitantly followed Tala, not pausing to glance back at the staring faces. **_

_

* * *

_

Johnny sighed and laid down his book, rubbing his temples. He hadn't actually been paying attention to the Russian book- he'd been staring at the same page for half an hour.

"You spend a lot of time in the library lately," Kai noted as he walked in with a platter of tea.

"Please tell me that a cup of that tea's for me," Johnny groaned.

"It is," Kai chuckled. "I began making it when I noticed that you'd been on the same page for the past ten minutes."

"You came in here?" Johnny asked.

"Wow, you really were out of it," Kai commented, pouring a cup and handing it to Johnny.

"Thanks," Johnny sighed, sitting up a bit and taking the tea. "Damn, you make a good cup of tea."

"Or so I've been told," Kai said.

"Yeah, well let me tell you again," Johnny said. "You make one helluva good cup." Kai shrugged.

"I'm Russian."

"Hey, I'm Scottish,"

"Well what do you know?" Kai rolled his eyes. "If I weren't born in Moscow, we'd be from the same continent."

"You were born in Moscow?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Kai said. "My mom was going to college there and that's where she met my dad." Johnny nodded and then Kai broke him out of his thoughts.

"So you want to tell me the rest of the story?"

"Story?" Johnny said worriedly, looking at the book.

"Not that story," Kai said. "The one where you and Tala got together?"

"Oh, that story... That story I can do," Johnny sighed in relief.

* * *

_What mattered was that he was with Tala… and he really didn't care that people would talk and gossip. The gossip and the talk would be inevitable whether they got together or not- and he really wanted Tala. He had wanted to get to know the red head since he had scene him at the tournament. The red head was confident- he had a confident strut, he didn't let anything bother him... well, at least that's what the world thought. _

_But when Johnny saw him that one night, he suddenly wasn't part of the world anymore._

_He was just Johnny McGregor._

_And the red head sitting with his back towards the world was just Tala Ivanov._

* * *

_Two months earlier-_

_Johnny was walking, his hands in his pockets as he walked angrily to his hotel room. _

_Yes, he had a short temper. Yes, the world knew that. So what was the point of suggesting anger management classes!_

_Johnny knew that Enrique had been joking but god, Johnny had wanted so bad to get away from his team! Robert, he could deal with, the purple haired aristocrat was his best friend. Oliver was okay, just slightly a little to feminine but Enrique-_

_"Tala, c'mon come inside,"_

_"What the point, Kai?" Tala groaned. Johnny stopped himself from turning the corner. He drew in a breath and pressed his back to the wall._

_"The point is that someone could pass by. I don't care how upset you are now-"_

_"I am not upset," _

_"Fine, you're not upset but later you're going to regret it if someone comes by." There was silence for a moment. Johnny's heart beat quickened. They hadn't gone inside, had they?_

_"I just don't understand. I'm a person like the rest of them. We all are. Even if we have a harder time showing it," Tala said._

_"Well they're idiots. The only people's whose opinions matter are those who care about you," Kai paused. "And the Blitzkrieg Boys and I care about you. So quit pouting, alright?" There was a slight shuffle and Tala was off the floor. A door opened. _

_"Kai?"_

_"Yeah, I know. You're not pouting," Kai said and there was the soft sound of the door closing. Johnny looked down at the floor. _

_He suddenly wasn't part of the world anymore._

* * *

"So there was someone there..." Kai murmmered.

"You heard me?" Johnny asked, surprised.

"I had a suspicion," Kai shrugged. "I just didn't think that it was you," Johnny nodded in understanding.

* * *

_Present time in the memory-_

_"Try this on," Tala said. "It's probably too big on you but its the smallest thing I've got..."_

_"So how long are you staying with Kai?" Johnny asked, taking off his jacket and slipping on the black leather jacket. "You wear leather?"_

_"Just until Mr. Dickenson gets the hotel arrangements setteled," Tala said, motioning for him to follow as he took the jacket Johnny had been wearing and walked out. "Then he's also coming with us. I go clubbing every once in awhile. Black doesn't really get stained." 'Okay, maybe more then 'every once and awhile...' he thought to himself._

_"You're not going back to Russia?" Johnny asked, hope present in his voice._

_"Not for some time. Kai would prefer it if we stayed here," Tala said. "Well, Kai and the old man." Johnny was quiet for a moment as Tala started the washing machine._

_"You guys really care about each other, huh?" Johnny asked and Tala spared Johnny a glance._

_"Don't you care about your teammates?" Tala asked, putting soap in the small load._

_"I do but sometimes I wanna kill them," Tala smirked in understanding._

_"I know how you feel. Ian's on the verge of becoming an explosives expert," Tala said, shaking his head. "And Bryan- well, you know..."_

_"Know what?" Johnny asked. "That Oliver likes Bryan?"_

_"So he did tell you..." Tala mused quietly, putting Johnny's apple cider stained jacket in the wash._

_"Yeah, but only after I saw his notebook covered in "Bryan and Oliver" and other stuff," Johnny smirked. _

_"Wait aren't you dating Oliver?" Tala asked._

_"No!" Johnny snapped. __Tala's raised an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, he came to me asking what he should do," Tala said. "I've got Ian on their case,"_

_"Oh and that means everything will be just dandy?" Johnny asked sarcastically._

_"Well Bryan likes Oliver and Oliver likes Bryan so I don't see the problem," Tala shrugged._

_"Wait, Bryan likes Oliver?" Johnny asked._

_"Yeah. Why, surprisred? Bryan has feelings too," Tala snapped. _

_"No! Its just that... Oliver's convinced that Bryan doesn't like him- and he's kinda torn up about it," Johnny winced, avoiding Tala's glare. Tala softened his gaze with a 'hn'._

_"Sor-- Touchy subject," Tala said. Johnny nodded in understanding. He shifted uncomfortably under Tala's gaze. Tala took a step closer, practically under a trance, and slowly reached to touch Johnny's face. He caressed the younger red head's cheek with his thumb- his face nearing Johnny's and then-_

_"Count down!" there was a shout (coughTysoncough). "Ten! Nine! Eight-!"_

_Tala jerked his hand away from Johnny's face like it was poison as he realized what he was doing. He took several steps back before turning on his heel._

_"Tala-" Johnny said, trying to stop the wolf blader._

_"Five! Four!_

_"Johnny, what're you waiting for?" Oliver asked._

_"Three! Two!"_

_"Uh..." Johnny stared after Tala._

_"One...!"_

_"Zero," Johnny whispered with the rest of the "count downers."_

_"Johnny?" Oliver tried again. "Are you alright?"_

_"Uh, yeah," Johnny said. "C'mon, let's go..." he almost slung an arm around Oliver's sholders- a common gesture between the two of them since the team had gotten closer but... '"Bryan has feelings too,"'_

_"Hey, Oliver, I'm gonna go catch you later," Johnny said. "There's something I need to do..."_

_"Alright then," Oliver said, sounding surprised. "Uh, wait Johnny!"_

_"What?" Johnny asked, looking over his shoulder._

_"Happy new year," Oliver smiled._

_"Yeah, yeah whatever. Same to you too," Johnny said. "And go stand next to Bryan! Sheesh, just tell the guy you like him already!" Johnny ran out the door and he was sure that Oliver was shaking his head and smiling._

_

* * *

_

"Stupid Tyson..." Kai sighed.

"Stupid indeed," Johnny grumbled. "I couldn't find Tala for-"

"Do not pull on the Christmas lights! Wreath, that is dangerous! Get down here! Miguel isn't gonna like this!"

"Is that Claude?" Kai asked.

"I... think it is," Johnny sweat dropped. Just as Johnny said that, there was a kitten with a mouthful and clawful of Christmas lights swinging by the window, Claude and Aaron chasing after it.

"I don't even wanna know..." Johnny muttered, picking his book back up. Kai had already gotten up and was already out the door.

"Why is my cat swinging from Christmas lights?!" he shouted. "That's dangerous!"

Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. He was done with the temper thing... for now at least, he thought with a smirk. He heard the door close and he turned to look.

"Hey," Tala said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Hey yourself," Johnny greeted him. "Where's Miguel?"

"Outside with a surprise for Kai," the red head said smoothly. "You really didn't think that Miguel would let a cat- let alone Kai's cat, swing across a house on Christmas lights for no reason, do you?"

"No I guess not," Johnny sighed. "So what's this surprise that I had to keep Kai busy for until it was ready?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Tala asked. "It's quite the spectical." Johnny raised an eyebrow and took Tala's hand as he lead him out.

"You're kidding!" Johnny gaped. "How the _hell_ did he pull this off?!"

"Tyson helped," Tala said.

"Come by me again?" Johnny said.

"As an apology," Tala shrugged. "No big deal..."

But it was a big deal.

"Tyson..." Kai said. "How the hell...?"

"A lot of ice machines and some- okay a lot of help from the BBA," Tyson said. "Look, I'm sorry Kai. I was such a jerk and I don't expect to earn your forgiveness or your trust back yet. You aren't just a head liner...I don't know what got into me."

"So why is there an ice rink," Kai gulped. "In front of my house?"

"Well I heard Bryan and Tala say you love ice scating but you haven't gone since you left Russia," Tyson said. "And Miguel agreed to help me with it-"

"You're..." Kai said. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," said a voice behind him. Kai turned around and automatically smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

"Miguel..." Kai said. "You too?"

"Yeah, me too," Miguel smiled.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone," Tyson said, "Just don't make out in front of the children!" he skated onto the ice rink.

"You're crazy," Kai said. "Both of you-"

"I'm crazy for you," Miguel said. "Don't think too much... you don't need to forgive him just yet." Kai smiled as he was drawn into Miguel's arms and into a passionate kiss.

Oh yeah, this was bliss' doing... and a kitten swinging on Christmas lights...

* * *

Me: Wow, I didn't think that it'd take me this long to get this chapter out! Sorry about that!

Ian: She plans to wrap this up in one or two more chapters, we still have Tala and Johnny's story after all... and if she ever gets to the sequal, she has plans for Tyson...

Me: What did I tell you about my notes, Ian?! Give them back! -chases Ian-

Tala: -sweat drop- Uh...review...?

Miguel: Please?


	13. My Baby Story Took Flight

Me: Wah! My baby's finished! -hugs document and cries-

Kai: Over dramatic much?

Me: No! My baby! -hugs document tighter, sniffling-

Tala: Shouldn't you be happy?

Me: But my baby's flying away!

Kai:...

Me: -sniffs- I managed to get some Miguel/Kai in there. Hope you like it. Wah! It's finished!

Kai: -under his breath- one year later... Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I no own.

_

* * *

_

_"Hey, Oliver, I'm gonna go catch you later," Johnny said. "There's something I need to do..."_

_"Alright then," Oliver said, sounding surprised. "Uh, wait Johnny!"_

_"What?" Johnny asked, looking over his shoulder._

_"Happy new year," Oliver smiled._

_"Yeah, yeah whatever. Same to you too," Johnny said. "And go stand next to Bryan! Sheesh, just tell the guy you like him already!" Johnny ran out the door and he was sure that Oliver was shaking his head and smiling._

* * *

Tala walked into the library and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Johnny had fallen asleep on the couch. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, closing the book that he knew Johnny had already finished and laid it on the coffee table.

"Just like that day…" Tala whispered.

"What day?" Kai asked quietly.

"I'm sure he's told you up to New Years?"

"You apparently ran out, chicken," Kai said.

"Ah…" Tala mused. "Come on, I don't want to wake him." He followed Kai out of the library and into the kitchen. Both sat down at the counter.

"He's quite the scholar, isn't he?" Kai asked.

"He is. Never would have thought it, would you?" Tala responded.

"Well, the rich back in the Enlightenment were the ones who were educated," Kai pointed out.

"Be serious," Tala rolled his eyes.

"History is serious," Kai responded. "Alright, fine, not really. Never thought that he had the patience for books. So what happened after you ran off?"

"Oh," Tala said. "Well…"

* * *

_Johnny ran outside. "Tala!" he shouted. "Tala!" The red head had disappeared from sight and the snow had covered his footprints. _

"_Tala!" he shouted again. "Damn it…" Tala surveyed him from behind a tree. Why was he looking for him?_

"_Jonathon, what are you doing out here?" Robert asked, standing next to the red head. "It's freezing."_

"_Tala ran out here," Johnny said simply. "And quit calling me Jonathon." _

"_Well he's probably long gone now," Robert said and then he added when he saw Johnny's look of frustration, "He'll be fine. He_ is_ a Blitzkrieg Boy." He paused. "But you, however, are not. Now come inside. You'll freeze." Johnny grumbled curses under his breath as he followed Robert to the door. He surveyed the dojo grounds one last time before he begrudgingly went inside, closing the door behind himself._

"_Why?" Tala muttered to himself. "Why, Johnny?" He took out his beyblade and he felt the familiar warmth Wolburg provided for him. "Can you tell me why, Wolburg?" The beyblade glowed and Tala sighed._

"_Guess not," he sighed._

_He made it a point to avoid Johnny for a day or two… although he had fun watching the younger red head trying to find him._

_**January 2**_

"_I am not going to ask him!" Johnny shouted as Robert pulled him across the room._

"_You want to find Tala. Spencer, Ian, and Bryan do not know where he is. The sensible choice is asking Kai- in fact, you should have gone to Kai firs, Jonathon!" Robert said, pulling Johnny by his upper arm._

"_I'll find him on my own!" Johnny snapped, still struggling to get out of Robert's grasp._

"_Jonathon, be still. You are acting uncouth," Robert said. "Act dignified like I'm sure your ancestors did."_

"_Quit using that blasted word!" Johnny said, "And who cares what my ancestors did?! I sure don't!"_

"_Kai," Robert said, stilling to a halt._

"_Robert," Kai said, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of his coffee. "Can I help you?" his gaze shifted to Johnny. "Still wearing Tala's jacket?" he smirked as he got the heated response out of the red head._

"_What does it matter if I am?!" Johnny exploded but Robert covered his mouth with his hand._

"_Jonathon, please," Robert said. "Johnny is looking for Tala. Have you seen our other red headed friend?" Johnny said something that oddly sounded like "I am not his friend!" but Kai and Robert chose pointedly to ignore him._

"_Last time I saw him, he was headed out the mansion to go practice his beyblading skills," Kai mused. "He's been feeling cooped up lately… so you can either check the training grounds on the dojo or at the park. I'd check the private park grounds first and then the dojo. He won't be in the public beyblade spots- he's not a lover of the fans like Enrique and Tyson." Kai smirked._

"_Understandable," Robert said, "there is only so much fan mail one can take."_

"_And he will only use the training grounds of the dojo as a last resort- he can't be around Gramps too long and Tyson, well… that name says more then enough," Kai winced. Johnny took a moment to observe Kai. He was looking longingly across the room. Johnny glanced over his shoulder. There was Aaron, Mathilda, Claude, and Miguel. Kai wasn't straight, so Mathilda was out of the picture (Kai had better not like his cousin! He didn't want Kai as a cousin-in-law!), he was pretty sure that Rei like Claude and as much as he hated to admit it, Kai was very honorable and protective of his friends so no Claude, Aaron didn't seem like someone Kai would like so… Miguel? _

"_Don't you have private beyblading arenas at your place, Kai?" Robert asked._

"_I do but Ian was playing with explosives at the same time Tala and I were beybattling… and you can get the rest," Kai winced. Robert nodded in understanding._

"_Alright, thank you for the both of us, Kai," Robert said, glancing at the brooding red head. "Johnny, you'd best go look for him now before you lose his tail." Johnny nodded. He began walking to the door but Kais' voice stopped him._

"_McGregor,"_

"_What do you want, Hiwatari?" Johnny asked._

"_If you don't find him, you're welcome to camp out at my place for a few days," Kai said. Johnny nodded curtly and Kai had the feeling that Johnny would be taking up his offer .Johnny walked out and glanced over his shoulder and saw Robert bidding Kai goodbye and going to talk to Spencer. Johnny sighed, went outside, and pulled out his cell phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Matti, don't say my name out loud," Johnny said. "I don't want Miguel to know its me?"_

"_Why? What's up?" she asked._

"_Get Miguel to go over to Hiwatari's table, would you?" Johnny asked._

"_And how do you suggest I do that?"_

"_Just do it as a favor for me," Johnny sighed._

"_So you owe him?"_

"_Yeah, kind of," Johnny said. "I'll catch you later. Love you."_

"_Love you too, cous," she said, hanging up the phone. Johnny put his cell phone back in his pocket, walking by Bryan._

"_Did you get all that, Tala?" Bryan smirked into the phone when Johnny was out of earshot._

"_Thanks Bryan," Tala said. "I owe you."_

"_I know," Bryan said, hanging up the phone._

_It's needless to say that Johnny couldn't find Tala, the red head had gone to the café where Kai was, where Johnny had previously had been, and realized that Robert was gone. He sat down next to Spencer._

"_Where's Robert?"_

"_He had business to take care of," Spencer said. "Why go through all this trouble to avoid the boy, Tala?"_

"_Why not tell Hiro you like him?" Tala retaliated. _

"_Fair enough," Spencer said, taking a dignified sip of his coffee. "So…"_

"_Hn," Tala said. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Kai._

"_Shouldn't you be flirting?" Tala demanded. Kai glared at him with a light blush staining his cheeks._

"_Shouldn't you be letting Johnny find you?" Kai hissed. "I just sent him to where I thought you were."_

"_No," Tala sulked. "I can't deal with him right now."_

"_Then when can you?" Kai demanded. Tala was silent and pushed his chair in, walking out instantly. Kai was going to follow but Spencer grabbed Kai's hand._

"_He's right Kai, go flirt," Spencer said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Johnny will find Tala eventually, whether it be today, tomorrow, or a week from now, Johnny will find Tala if he wants to badly enough." Kai sighed and didn't argue with Spencer, going back over to Miguel._

_**January 3**_

"_Look, I'm not saying-"_

"_McGregor, I get it," Kai said. Johnny nodded._

"_Your room will be this one. Mines at the end of this hall and Tala's is the one on your right. Ian and Bryan's is downstairs. I would advise staying clear of it and Spencer's is the one on your left," Kai said. "The library's downstairs, we passed it. Kitchen's right through the library doors and from there you'll find the dining room. Dinner's at seven," Kai said. Johnny nodded, heading into the room and dumping his stuff on the bed. He sighed and decided that he may as well check out the library._

_He headed downstairs, finding himself in awe at the great collection. Who knew Kai was such a bookworm?"_

"_Kai's not really a bookworm. This is mostly books that his grandfather bought for him at the age of nine. The only kind thing the man ever did for him," Johnny jumped slightly and spun around. Spencer was sitting calmly in a chair, holding a book in one hand and two piles were on the coffee table._

"_Did I speak out loud or something?" Johnny asked._

"_Yes, you did," Spencer said with a nod. "English books are in the section behind me."_

"_I-"_

"_Can't read Russian," Spencer said, standing up, "Which is the section of books you are currently headed in finding." _

"_Oh…" Johnny said feebly._

"_You're welcome," Spencer said, closing his book and heading out the door._

"_Spencer!"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You're no leaving because of…"_

"_No, I have some business to take care of," Spencer said. "You would have nothing to do with my choice of leaving, not now and not later." Johnny nodded as the tall blonde left the room. Johnny sighed and plopped down on the couch. He picked the top book up from Spencer's pile. Russian. He took one from the other pile. English. He opened it but only got to the first page before he put it on his chest and fell asleep._

"_I'm home," Tala announced to practically no one as he thought the house was empty. He walked into the library and saw a sight that made him hold his breath._

"_What's he doing here?" Tala muttered to himself as he walked closer to the younger red head's sleeping form. He sat down on the coffee table, taking the book off Johnny's chest._

'_Shakespeare?' Tala thought as he put the book onto the table after closing it. 'One of Spencer's reads, no doubt.' Johnny shifted in his sleep. Tala stiffened and then relaxed as Johnny turned onto his side. _

"_Tala,"_

"_Yeah?" Tala responded out reflex. He cursed himself when he realized that Johnny had spoken his name in his sleep. He rose to leave but a hand grabbed his wrist._

"_You're not getting away this time," Johnny glared at him._

"_Johnny…" Tala gulped._

"_I have been running around for two days trying to find you, damn it!" Johnny cursed. "Two days! Didn't you have the gall to face me?!"_

"_Who said I was avoiding you?" Tala said._

"_Bryan,"_

"_When did you talk to him?" Tala demanded and then muttered under his breath, "That traitor."_

"_I didn't. You just told me," Johnny said and Tala stared at him, dumbfounded. "Well for god's sake Tala, if you won't respond to my words, then respond to this!" He stood up quickly, only letting go of Tala's wrist to grab his shirt and pull the red head down._

_His lips met Johnny's innocently at first but then Tala's senses kicked in. _

'_You want him, Tala!' he thought to himself as he pulled Johnny closer and began to kiss the boy back. Johnny felt himself smirking and when the need for oxygen became to great, they pulled back._

"_You realize you could have had that three days ago if you'd just kiss me at that damned party?" Johnny asked._

"_Well let's make up for lost time," Tala smirked, capturing Johnny's lips in another kiss._

* * *

"You pervert," Miguel admonished Tala. Kai jumped slightly, turning around, and Tala merely gazed at the blonde steadily.

"I have good reason to be one," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be there when Johnny wakes up…"

"How did he…?" Kai asked as Miguel came to embrace him from behind. "And when did you…?"

"I heard enough of the story to get a gist… so you too, at the café?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah me too," Kai said.

"You know, I think Tala's right about one thing," Miguel mused.

"Tala? Right about something other then Johnny?" Kai snorted. "What is it?"

"_We_ need to make up for lost time," Miguel said with a slight smirk. Kai's eyebrows raised and then he smirked.

"I won't argue with that," Kai said, turning to face Miguel as the blonde leaned down to kiss him passionately.

Kai felt himself smiling. He had it all.

* * *

Me: It's over! Thirteen chapters and a year later!

Ian: And she gave me permission to read this part of the notes: To tie up the Tyson and Kai issue, she will likely be writing a sequal... She is trying to concentrate on her other stories so if she takes to long to get it up and you reviewers want the sequal, feel free to tell her.

Johnny: -sweat drops- you were not this melodramtic when you were writing it! Drama queen...

Max: -gives puppy dog eyes- Please review! You know you can't resist the puppy dog eyes!


End file.
